To Love is to Destroy
by CiaraFray260600
Summary: Clary is a 17 year old emotionless Shadowhunter, she lost her parents and brother to a demon and now doesn't show any warmth. But when she moves to the New York Institute could a certain golden boy rip through her coldness and warm her heart? But could evil take her too. TO LOVE IS TO DESTROY, TO BE LOVED IS TO BE DESTROYED!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys new story! but a lot different :) I warn you the first bits depressing, so don't say I didn't warm you!**

**Ciara xx**

* * *

It wasn't that I was weird just different, I mean being emotionless had its good side I mean I couldn't get hurt anymore. Hi my names Clarissa Adele Fairchild Morgenstern but everyone calls me Clary. I was 14 when my parents and brother were murdered by a demon who goes by the name Aziel. He killed them by slitting their throats and leaving their corpses to drain of blood. I had gotten there to late, I had held my brothers head in my lap as his life bled out of him with the blood that pooled on the floor and cried tears of heart brake as he died. I am 17 now and don't warm to anyone. I move from institute to institute, all the shadowhunters that have taken me under there wing have eventually crumpled under my sorrow filled and emotionless body. I am the best of the best, I kill demons 1,2 and 3 not waisting my energy playing games and putting on fake facades. All demons fear me and one day I will avenge my family.

* * *

I nod to the taxi driver and pop the trunk, pulling out my 2 cases with ease and walking up the New York Institute steps. There is 3 people waiting for me at the door and they smile at me as I step over the last step. I don't smile and I don't laugh so I just stared at them with a blank expression. I look them over and groan inwardly one of them has a baby in her arms, she has long straight jet black hair and a curvy figure, the next one is a boy and he too has straight jet black hair and baby blue eyes and the last one has golden blond hair and gold eyes and he's wearing a cocky grin. I stop in front of them and the one with the baby smiles at me

"Welcome to the New York Institute Miss Morgenstern, I'm Mayrse and these are my two sons Alec and Jace" she pointed to them as she said the boys names the one with the black hair was Alec and the one with the cocky grin was Jace.

I nodded to them and looked back at Mayrse

"I'd prefer Clary if you don't mind" I said blankly and Mayrse nodded "Its a pleasure Clary dear, now come inside and the boys will show you your room!" she said excitedly and I nodded and both boys came over and took my bags, I didn't bother thanking them I really didn't need help but they just took them from my fingers.

I let my eyes wander as the boys showed me to my room, there were a lot of paintings of Raziel and Jonathan Shadowhunter but I pretended to not pay much attention even though I wanted to look and see the detail, I love to paint and draw, my mother used to love it too. The boys stopped in front of a pair of double doors and opened them for me, I walked in and looked around. The room had a four poster king sized bed with curtains to pull over for privacy, all the furniture was thick cherry wood and the sheets on the bed were cream coloured, there was a desk and huge arch windows with thick curtains and two sets of drawers. I walked over to another set of doors to the right and pulled them open. Inside was a huge bathroom with a big bath on legs and a huge shower, I nodded and walked out of the bathroom and over to another door on the left and opened it, inside was a walk-in-robe.

I turned to the boys "This will do thank you for helping me with my bags" I said and they nodded "Will you come down to train with us?" Alec asked I looked at him and saw the hope in his eyes "Yes I'll come down, come on them" I said blankly and walked to the door and we walked to the training room.

The training room was big and had a lot of weapons. I pulled my shoes off and ran up to the rock climbing wall, not bothering with the safety line it never did me any use. I got up the wall in 28.4 seconds, I didn't just climb I jumped and flipped and when I got to the top I looked down at the boys who were gapping at me and let go of the wall, free falling through the air and I twisted around and landed on my feet, not even making a sound. The boys stared at me

"B-but th-thats impossible" Jace stuttered and I just walked over to the weapons table and grabbed a whip and sword, facing them I looked them both straight in the eye "I can bet you I'll get your sword out of your hand in less than 20 seconds" I challenged and Alec stood up straight "I accept!" he said and Jace did the same "Well then lets begin.

**3 hours later... and 400 bruises after**

The boys were groaning and on the floor all sweaty and sore and I was just standing normally, watching them complain.

I let out a breath of frustration "I'm going for a shower" I said and I put down my whip and sword and walked out, winding my way back to my bedroom.

I shut the door and locked it and walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower, I peeled my sweaty clothes off and dumped them on the floor and stepped under the smouldering spray. After washing my hair and body, I got out and wrapped my towel around my body and walked over to my case and opened it, grabbing my hair brush and dryer. I dried my hair and brushed the tangles out, tying it into a braid that went all the way down my back. From my flaming red hair and green eyes I was pretty but I hated it when people called me red, once when someone called me that I launched myself at the dude and broke his right arm and left leg, lets just say he NEVER annoyed me again after that incident. I walked over to my case and pulled out all my clothes and decided on a pair of leggings that showed all the muscles in my legs and a tank top that showed quite a bit of cleavage and all my curves. I pulled out a small messenger bag and slipped in my point shoes, my mini speakers and iPhone. I closed the bag and looped it over my shoulder. I walked out the door and shut my door, I turned around and slammed right into someone.

I stumbled and lost my footing but a strong pair of arms wrapped around my waist and stopped me from falling. I looked up in a pair of gold eyes, Jace's eyes. My hands were wrapped around his neck and I looked deep into his eyes and saw so much emotion and he leaned forward a little and then a little bit more and then I remembered all the pain and jerked away from him

"S-sorry Clary" he said and I nodded "Thats ok...Um thanks for catching me" I said and I mentally slapped myself thanks for catching me could I get anymore weird.

I walked stiffly into the dining room with Jace at my side and saw Mayrse sitting with her baby in her arms and a bottle with milk in her hand. I saw all the food that was on the table and as if on cue my stomach grumbled. I sat down at the table and stole a glance at Jace but he was already looking at me and he blushed because he was caught staring. I looked at Mayrse

"Whats her name?" I asked and she looked up from cooing at the child "Her names Isabelle"she said and looked back down at her baby "And she looks just like her mama!" she cooed to the child and I tilted my head to the side and got a flash of back hair.

Mayrse looked up and watched me stare at her infant and got up and walked around to me, she sat down on the chair next to me and looked at me, I raised my eyebrows at her and she turned to face me and she placed the child in my arms. I looked down at Isabelle who looked a bit uncomfortable in my arms and shifted her so she was in a more comfortable position.

I looked at Mayrse and saw how tired she was "Do you want me to feed her?" I asked and gestured towards the bottle of milk, Mayrse looked shocked "If you'd like, yeah sure!" she said and I heard the gratefulness in her voice.

I took Isabelle's bottle from Mayrse and held her up a bit and started feeding her. Isabelle drank greedily and I was glad, I also heard Mayrse shovelling food down her throat like in 2 minutes Isabelle was gonna want her again. I looked up at Mayrse and shook my head

"Mayrse take your time, I can take care of Isabelle" I assured her and she looked at her baby happily drinking her milk in my arms and slowed down.

5 minutes later Isabelle finished off her bottle and I placed it on the table and got her upright and patted her back, finally she let out a burp and I put her back in the position she was in before and started rocking her. I heard Jace gasp and looked at him, he was staring at Isabelle and me in complete shock

"What's wrong?" I asked him while still rocking the baby "Izzy never lets anyone but mum rock her to sleep let alone feed her" he said sounding a little jealous and then the doors to the dining room flew open and Alec walked in and his gaze went straight to me and his mouth dropped. I looked down at Izzy and she was fast asleep, in my arms "Holy shit!" Alec said

I looked up at him and Mayrse choked on her food and coughed "Alec! what have I told you about saying them words in front of Isabelle!" Mayrse yelled and then Isabelle stirred and I looked down and she opened her eyes and burst out crying.

I stood up and started walking towards the kitchen with Izzy who had tears streaming down her face "Shh,Shh,Shh" I cooed to her and she looked up at me

I made a few sounds while rocking her in my arms and she stopped crying and I walked into the kitchen and walked over to the fridge and got a bottle of milk that had a label on it and the label said **Breast Milk,** I grabbed it and shook it up and put it in the microwave, warming it up. I pulled the bottle out of the microwave when it beeped and tickled Isabelle's lips with the sucker, she latched on and started suckling happily. I walked back into the dining room with a happy Isabelle in my arms and looked up at everyone, they were all staring at me. I walked up to Mayrse and handed her Isabelle, grabbed my messenger bag and walked out.

I peered into the training room and sighed in relief and walked in and shut the door. I plugged my speakers into the power point and set my phone in the little slot and played 'What you've done to me' by Samantha Jade. I tied my ribbons on my ballet shoes and grabbed a chair and started stretching. I restarted the song and started spinning and leaping to the quickness of the music and lost myself jumping, spinning, twirling and going down in the splits. After an hour of dancing and the song I had been listening ended I heard clapping and spun around and leaning against the door was Jace.

He walked up to me "That was amazing" he said seductively

I just focussed on my breathing and then the music started up again and Jace pulled me flush against him and started spinning me around and then I added some ballet to it and started throwing my legs up and twirling, then Jace grabbed me and lifted me up I made my body stiffen so he could carry me. After 15 more minutes of dancing with Jace, we stopped and Jace smiled but I didn't, I just had my normal blank stare on. Jace leaned close to me and I leaned closer wanting to kiss him so badly it hurt, his lips brushed against mine and I leaned forward more and then I heard the door open and jerked away from him and looked at the door and standing looking at me was Alec.

I swallowed and heard Jace growl and I walked over to my phone and speakers and grabbed them and stuffed them in my bag. I dropped to the floor and pulled ferociously at the ribbons on my shoes and ripped my ballet shoes off and shoved them in my bag. I jumped up and ran out the door the last thing I heard was Jace yelling out my name.

I slammed my bedroom door shut and hurtled my messengers bag across the room. I breath deeply to calm myself down and walk into my bathroom, leaving the door open and turned on the shower. I stepped under the cold spray and washed my body. After I got out of the shower I braided my wet hair and got into a pair of black boxers with pink love hearts on them and a white tank.

I climbed into my bed and lay my head down on the pillow and fell asleep.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! If your sad about the start I warned you!**

**Ciara xxx**

**:D **

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I've had some amazing reviews from you guys! so thanx to all those people who reviewed! Also thank you to NicoleLightwood you helped me make my chapter better and told me upfront! :D** **So here yaa go Chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**Ciara :Dxxx**

* * *

I focussed on the punching bag, fists up and legs ready.

I took a step back and put all my strength into this one kick. I aim and my leg shot out with amazing speed and smacked right into thick leather. The bag broke off the chain and fell, hitting the ground with a loud _THUD!_

I brought my fists down and turned towards the rock climbing wall.

Breathed in and out. Then I shot off and launched myself onto the wall, climbing as quickly as I could. I swung my body to the right and latched onto a hand holder pulling myself up with ease and when I got to the top I jumped down and landed steadily on my feet.

I rubbed my eyes from tiredness. It was 5am. I had gotten up at 3am to come train cause I couldn't get to sleep and now I was very tired but I knew everyone would be up soon and they would come to wake me up, so I stayed awake and trained.

I walked out of the training room and down the hall looking at all the paintings of Raziel and Jonathan Shadowhunter.

I heard something and tilted my head a little, listening carefully and then I heard the wail of a baby.

Isabelle.

I walked down the hall following the sound of crying to a pink door with a name plate on it stating in big pink and purple letters that this was Isabelle's room.

I opened the door and walked in. Isabelle was in her cot crying her eyes out. I bent over the cots bars and picked the wailing child up. She cried into my shoulder, her tears soaking my top. I walked over to the changing table and placed her down. She looked up at me with those big blue eyes filled with tears and they begged me to cuddle her, I shook my head "I'm loosing it" I muttered to her and she smiled a gummy smile.

I pulled open a drawer on Isabelle's changing table and pulled out a nappy, wipes and bepanthen. I pulled the pink pants off the blue eyed child and un-did her nappy and put it in the bin, holding my nose as I did so.

I looked at her and she shook her closed fist at me. I wiped all the remains of poo from the infants bum and she squealed in happiness as the cold cloth touched her warm skin.

I rubbed the cream on her bum and put the new nappy on her.

I searched in her drawers and found a clean pair of pants and pulled them over her tiny legs and for good measure I gave her toes a little tickle and she squealed in delight.

I picked Isabelle up and settled her in my arms and walked towards the kitchen to get her a bottle.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle from the fridge and put it in the microwave.

When it was ready I took Isabelle to the library and sat on the couch, giving her the milk she was wailing about.

I was sitting with a sleeping Isabelle in my lap when I heard a scream ring through the Institute. I jumped up and ran with Izzy still in my arms towards the stairs.

The boys were already running down them and when they saw me with Isabelle there mouths dropped.

"What the hell is wrong" I asked the boys and they both shrugged.

I heard pounding footsteps and then Mayrse sprinted down the stairs with tear streaked cheeks.

"Isabelle's gone, she's not in her roo-" she stopped when she saw me holding a sleeping Izzy in my arms.

She walked up to me and touched her daughters thick crop of black hair. She looked up at me and looked deep into my eyes.

"She was crying and I knew you were tired so I changed her nappy and fed her" I said and her eyes widened

"You changed her nappy?!" she said and I nodded.

Jeez this was going to take practise I thought

I twirled and jumped but the type of ballet I was doing required a partner and I didn't have one.

I changed the song and started hip hop putting on the song 'Get outta your mind' by Lil john and LMFAO.

I flipped and rolled my hips and did all the moves, I moved my feet to the beat and jumped doing the splits in mid air.

I put my leg up and jumped but then I felt hands slide up my leg and then I was spinning and dancing to a hip hop song but doing ballet.

When the song finished I looked up at my dance partner and Jace smiled down at me. I looked deep into his eyes and saw strong lust for me.

I leaned forward and kissed him lightly and then I pulled back to look at his face. Jace was practically glowing. He grabbed my waist and pulled me flush against him and leaned down not waisting a second, he kissed me with ferocity and pushed me up against the wall and pinned me there. I wanted more but then I had a flashback

**~Flash Back~**

_"Please don't leave me Jon!" she cried and Jon coughed and blood flew from his lips._

_"Clary promise me you'll live and not hurt yourself" he whispered weakly _

_"I can't Jon, I can't live without you" 14 year old Clary sobbed and tears ran down her cheeks._

_"Promise me Clary, p-p-promise me that" Jon barely whispered._

_"I Promise Jon, I promise" she sobbed and buried her face in his blood soaked shirt._

_He nodded and swallowed weakly._

_"I ... Love ... You Clary, ...Never...for...gettt...that" he said and looked at his sister she would grow to be a strong girl._

_Jon sucked in a breath and then his grip on her hand sagged and a single tear rolled down his cheek._

_Clary sobbed " Ave Atque Vale Jonathan, hail and farewell brother" she heard a voice inside her head 'Use it, USE IT!' the voice cried and Clary screamed in agony for her lost family._

**~End of Flash Back~**

Clary pushed Jace off of her and fell to the ground.

"I can't Jace, I can't" she sobbed.

"You can't what Clary?" Jace asked

Clary looked up and he gasped she has tears running down her cheeks.

"I can't love you, because I can't loose you" she cried and got up shakily and ran from the room.

* * *

**Poor Clary! I swear I think up the most horrible things sometimes :'( and that aint a good thing!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! **

**Love Ciara :Dxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone, well here's Chapter 3 :D It was demanded! Lol Anyway hope you Enjoy!**

**Your fellow writer Ciara (Wow I suck at being formal - Note to self: Don't ever do that again!) **

**~Dream~**

_I could see a river in the darkness and ran to it and dropped onto my knee's._

_I cupped my hands and lowered them into the water._

_I was so thirsty._

_Just as I was going to pull them out something grabbed my right wrist and pulled me close to the water._

_A face that was pale and dead floated on the waters surface. The persons eyes were closed and she sighed._

_"Ave Atque Vale my friend" I said and tried to pull away._

_"You already said that Clare bear" said a voice that used to sing me to sleep as a young girl._

_I spun around and looked at the water and sure enough smiling up at me from the water was Jon._

_I screamed..._

I bolted upright "Jonathan!" I screamed and looked around my bedroom.

I was breathing heavily and I could feel my emotions pulverizing the door I had locked them behind when I was younger.

I closed my eyes and breathed in and out, In and out.

But it wasn't working like it usually did.

Before I could stop them a few sobs escaped my lips and I slapped my hands over my mouth and silently cursed.

I got up and walked into my bathroom, splashing my face with cold water.

I walked out of my room and start pacing the hall way. I need something to take my mind off the dream I think.

"Hmmmm" I mutter to myself and then it hits me and I click my flingers together.

I peak inside the library and sigh in relief nobody's in there.

I walk in and spun around looking at all the magnificent books and decided to start from one end of the library to the other.

I walked over to a shelf and slipped a book off it.

I opened it and the title stated 'A tale of Two cities'.

I started reading and felt myself calm down.

An hour and a half later I turned the last page and sighed.

"That was a good book" I said to myself.

I looked from left to right and put the book under my arm.

I climbed the ladder to get higher on the bookshelf.

I went right up to the top and found some very dusty books. I saw a spine glitter with shiny words and reached for it, pulling it out and taking a deep breath blowed all the dust from the cover.

I looked at the worn leather bound book and frowned.

I opened the old book and gasped when I saw the title inside in beautiful silver cursive.

"The Shadowhunter Codex" I whispered and gapped down at the book.

There was only one of these books in the whole world and I held it in my hands.

I grabbed a few other books and carefully stepped down the ladder.

I walked into my bedroom and set all the dusty books down on my bed, being careful with the codex and placing it on top of the stack.

I walk over to my thick curtains and threw them open and light flooded the room and I remember something from when I was young girl.

Jon used to come into my room when I was a little girl and fling the curtains open and when I would bring the covers over my head, he would come over grab my ankles and pull me from my sanctuary of pillows and blankets kicking and screaming. Then he would tickle me and I would be crying with laughter when mum and dad would finally come in to save me from as they used to say 'The tickle monster'.

I single tear rolled down my cheek as I thought of the memory. Jon had kept on tickling me awake in the mornings... until he'd died.

I wiped the tear away with the back of my hand and reminded myself that I had to be strong and I was.

I walked down the stairs and towards the dining room doors, throwing them open and walking in.

Everyone was at the table except Isabelle. I frowned and looked at Mayrse.

"Where's Isabelle?" I asked and she smiled at me.

"Still fast asleep" she said with happiness and I nodded.

I looked over at Jace and his eyes were on his food, he didn't even sneak a glance at me. I felt something inside me grow sad, but I didn't show it. I had kept my emotions in for almost 5 years and they weren't popping in for a visit now.

I sat down and loaded food onto my plate and started shoveling it into my mouth. I only just realized how hungry I was.

I heard a clatter of plates and then Alec plonked himself on the chair next to me. I looked at his smiling face and stared at him with a blank expression but inside that little voice was screaming 'He's in love with you dum-ass!'.

I shook my head and went back to eating.

I sat on my windowsill with a pencil in my hand and my sketch book on my lap. A few stray lines on the crisp white page.

I looked out the window at the beautiful garden that lay bellow. But that wasn't the thing that had sparked my interest, it was the certain boy with golden eyes, sitting on a chair looking over the fish pond that had me staring intently.

My hand started moving over the page, drawing the seen that lay before me (or underneath me).

I tilted my head as he touched a red flower and then picked it and then walked inside.

I sighed gravely and looked down at the sketch I had drawn. It captured every detail in the garden and Jace sitting on the wooden chair.

There was a knock at the door and I jumped, dropping my sketch book.

I cursed and picked it back up and shutting it. Placing it on my bed, I moved to the door and opened it.

But know one was there.

I sighed and my head dropped in sadness and then I spied paper.

I kneel down and pick up the piece of paper and flower thats laying lightly on the marble floor.

I smell in the aromatic smell of the beautiful red flower and almost smile.

I look right and left up the hallway and step back into my bedroom and shut the door.

I sit down on my bed and put the flower on my nightstand and open the letter. Inside written in beautiful cursive it said.

Dearest Clary,

I have ran through what you said last night and I know your hurt. But maybe if you let someone get close to you... it'll get better. I'll wait for now but not forever. Your the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on and I wish I could lay claim on you but its your choice, even though I have already made mine and I think you know what it is.

Love Jace xxx

.P.S. The flower reminded me of your hair...

A tear rolled down my cheek.

"Oh Jace if only it were that easy" I whispered.

I read the final line and sighed, totally calm and then the library door opened and Mayrse walked in. She walked over to me and sat down.

"Hello dear" she said sounding happy and a little anxious.

"Mayrse, is everything alright?" I asked and she looked down.

"Clary I was wondering if I could ask a favour?" she said sounding hopeful.

I nodded.

"Shoot" and she looked up.

"Clary. Alec and I have to go to Idiris for a week and I don't have anyone who can take care of Isabelle. So...I was kind of hoping you could...do it?" she said and I nodded.

"Of course, I'd love to!" I said and she looked shocked.

"Mayrse you took me in! the least I can do is take care Izzy for a few days" I said and she broke into a wide grin and launched herself into my arms.

"OH THANK YOU CLARY!" she said and I stiffened and wrapped my arms awkwardly around her.

Mayrse hugged her child as I heard Alec telling Jace to be careful and to take care of me, Jace mumbled something in reply and Alec walked away from him.

Mayrse handed me Isabelle with tear filled eyes.

"Take care of her Clary, for me", she said and I nodded.

"I will, no harm will come to her. I promise you that Mayrse!" I said and Mayrse kissed Isabelle's forehead, the infant had just been weaned off of breast milk and was drinking solution now but we still had numerous bottles of breast milk in the fridge.

Jace waved to Alec and Mayrse as they walked through the portal to Idiris. But I just stood there, looking blankly at them as they stepped through. Isabelle whimpered as her mother walked through the portal and I looked down at her. Those big blue eyes were filled with tears and she was sniffing. I cuddled her into my chest and turned around, walking back into the Institute and away from any danger the world could throw at me.

I went to the kitchen and popped a bottle in the micro.

I heard Jace walk in and stop. I turned around and looked at his beautiful face.

"We need to talk Clary" he said and I shook my head.

"Not about that subject Jace" I said and turned around to get the milk.

"No Clary, we do! I read up on you and found out what happ-" he was cut of short when I spun around to face him. Utter betrayal probably registering on my face.

"YOU WHAT!" I screeched and Isabelle started to cry.

"YOU HAD NO RIGHT JACE! NO RIGHT! You don't know me and I don't know you but let me tell you what I know for sure that you are... A complete and utter asswhole!" I screamed at him and Izzy's crying got louder.

I stormed past him and up the stairs trying to calm the crying child and eventually got her to drink her milk.

"That ass whole!" I cried and vowed to make his life a living hell from that second forward.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Hopefully another chapter will be posted tomorrow but I've got school and its the last week so its going to be crazy!**

**Song for this chapter - 'If I had you' by Adam Lambert! Love this song! :)**

**REVIEWS PLEASE! **

**Love Ciara :Dxxx **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys this is Chapter 4! Thanx to all those people who reviewed, some of you gave me a laugh and you all made my day when you said how much you liked my Fanfic. Now I am gonna try and post a new chapter everyday but if I miss a day, I'll probs post the next chapter the next morning. When I looked at the amount of followers today I swear I nearly fainted! So thanx! Well here's the next chapter, Chapter 4 :p ENJOY!**

* * *

I jolted awake and looked around with groggy eyes. I was in Izzy's room, I looked over the edge of the cot and jumped up.

Izzy was not there!

I ran out of the room and herd Isabelle's wailing in the library. I grabbed a dagger from the weapons room quickly and silently ran to the library doors, which were already open.

I pressed my back to the door and raised my arm ready to strike the one who had Isabelle and jumped out from behind the door.

Jace screamed as I pointed the dagger at him and then sagged in relief as I realized it was him.

"What the hell Jace! You scared the living bejesus out of me!" I yelled at him.

I looked down at the wailing Isabelle as she wriggled around in Jace's arms and dropped the dagger, taking her little body into my arms and propping her in a comfortable position and as soon as she had her head against my chest she stopped crying and I smiled inside as I heard Jace mumble something about Isabelle being to picky choosy.

I noticed that Jace had a bottle of formula in his hand and snatched it up and pressing it to Izzy's lips, instantly she started suckling at it and I nodded and sat down on the couch, propping my legs up and stretching out along the whole couch, happy to spend the day there watching and feeding Isabelle.

**4 days later...**

It had been 4 days since Mayrse and Alec had left and I had held to my promise to make Jace's life a living hell.

Day 1. I made him clean the whole kitchen and mop it, while I 'had' to take care of Isabelle cause she only liked me. I laughed inside as I watched him clean and mutter how unfair it was that Izzy only liked me.

Day 2. I told Jace to dust and clean the whole library because Izzy was clinging to me. But really I just sat on the couch in the library and tickled and cuddled her and occasionally pointed out the spots Jace missed.

Day 3. I told him he had to empty all the bins and then put the big bins out for the bin man, then wash them all. When he came back in the Institute he smelled rotten, I told him if he didn't go for a shower he was getting chucked back outside and I meant it.

Today was day 4 and I had something special planned.

I walked into Jace's room not caring that it was 6 o'clock and that he might be naked. Aw well if he is there's a window on the other side of the room you can throw yourself out of so no harm done! said the little voice in my head.

I looked at Jace as he opened his eyes groggily and glared at me, he turned over and pulled the covers over his head.

I sighed and walked over to the curtains, flinging them open. Daylight poured through the window and I looked back over to Jace and he was still under the covers, no surprise there.

I gripped the soft covers in my fingers and yanked the blanket and sheets off of him and chucked it on the floor, ready to jump out the window if need be but he wasn't naked so I just stared at his sculptured body instead.

"Jace if you don't get up this instant to clean Isabelle, Alec and Mayrse's room I'm going to neuter you!" I threatened.

He jumped off that bed like a bat outta hell, I have never seen anyone jump so high before.

I nodded to him and walked out.

**3 hours later...**

I pulled my body up and latched onto another hand hold.

I was on the rock climbing wall again and was just waiting to here Isabelle cry but it's 9:00am and still nothing, I had checked on her 5 times and she still was fast asleep.

I growled and hooked my hand onto another latch when I heard the door open. I looked over my shoulder as Jace walked into the room, he looked up at me and smiled. He pulled his shoes off and ran at the wall and launched himself at it and started climbing.

I growled and started climbing again.

When I got to the top I looked down, Jace was midway up the wall and gaining.

An evil plan popped into my head and then I let go of the wall and started falling.

As I got closer to Jace I angled myself towards him and stretched out, then when I got to the perfect spot I reached out and grabbed Jace's shirt and pulled him off the wall and we both fell, but I landed on my feet... Jace landed on his back.

I sauntered over to him and put a foot on either side of his body and leaned down.

"Whoops, I forgot you were there!" I said sarcastically and he groaned.

I poked his chest and raised my eyebrows at him.

"Come on it was barely even a fall" I said and smiled inside as he looked up at me and tried to roll over but I kept him in the same position.

He glared up at me and then grabbed my legs, I looked at him and shook my head.

"Won't work, ballerina here" I said but he did it anyway.

Jace pulled my legs apart and I slid down onto his chest... in the splits.

He gapped at me as I sat on his chest in full splits. I shook my finger at him.

"Told you!" I said triumphantly.

I stretched my leg up and over my head, I was on the floor with both legs over my head and around my neck.

Jace watched me with curiosity and I pulled my legs back down and got up, walking over to my speakers and phone.

I turned on my phone and clicked 'Part of me' by Katy Perry and the song boomed through the speakers.

I walked over to the middle of the room and got up on my toes and starting dancing but I needed a partner.

I stopped and looked at Jace who was watching me with awe. I walked over to him and offered my hand, he frowned but grabbed it.

I lead him over to the middle of the room again and stopped in front of him and took one of his hands and positioning it on my hip and slipped my hand into the other, bringing it up and out.

Jace's fingers tightened on my hip and I nodded to him, I lifted myself up onto my toes and then started moving, my body in perfect position and then the music quickened and Jace swept me around the floor and I sighed and lost myself in the music.

I lifted my leg and put it straight up and Jace smiled and leaned me back and ran his fingers over my strong leg, I closed my eyes as his fingers caressed my skin and let myself enjoy it.

I opened my eyes and looked up in Jace's, they were sparkling and then I did the thing I thought I would never do again, I smiled.

Jace's eyes widened and he smiled down at me, then before I knew what I was doing, I leaned forward and kissed him.

Fireworks exploded as Jace and I kissed, Jace pulled me closer to deepen the kiss and I moaned letting all my emotion out except the anger and pain and hurt, I locked them so deep inside me that they were in an abyss of darkness.

Jace nibbled my lower lip and I pulled his hand that was holding my inner knee up to him, up to my thigh were he started caressing the skin.

Jace pulled back and rested his forehead on mine, we were both breathing heavily and he smiled at me and I grinned at him, then the door opened and Alec walked in...

* * *

**Ow No! And just so everyone knows in this story Alec does not yet know that he is Gay, so he really likes Clary and is furious at Jace for loving her too.**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**Love Ciara!**

**.P.S. If you guys are looking for another AMAZING fanfic to read please go onto the Fanfic called 'Dreaming of Paradise' by NicoleLightwood! It is my all time favourite and I love it to bits! NicoleLightwood also has other story's and they are FANTASTIC! so please read them cause there great!**

**:Dxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! I hope you all liked the last chapter! And I also hope you all read 'Dreaming of Paradise' and/or all NicoleLightwoods other stories!**

**The last chapter was a bit of a cliff hanger but I hope you liked it!**

**Anyway here you go, Chapter 5! ENJOY!**

* * *

I looked at Alec in complete shock.

"What the hell are you doing here Alec!?" Jace growled and Alec turned his gaze on him and it hardened.

"I HATE YOU!" he screamed and ran back out the door.

I looked at Jace and his mouth was agape, his eyes flickered to me and I put my hands on his chest and pushed him off me.

I looked down and sighed, I needed to do it, I had to or I wouldn't ever do it again.

I reached inside and pulled all of my emotion back and shoved it through my imaginary door and locked it.

I opened my eyes and looked back up at Jace, my emotionless, blank expression on. Jace's face filled with sadness and then anger and he walked to the doors and turned back to me.

"You know I really thought you could feel just then, I guess I was wrong" he said angrily and then walked out.

I stumbled towards the door and whispered his name, he didn't come back.

I dropped to the floor and all the anger, depression and sadness flooded my body. My body was racked with sobs and tears streamed down my cheeks, I put my face in my hands and sobbed into them.

I heard rushed foot steps and then arms were around me, I was pulled into someones lap I didn't know who's but I didn't care. I cried on the persons chest and and then heard the soft cooing of Alec and snuggled up to him because I knew he would never hurt me.

I sat in the bath, the warm water caressing my skin.

Alec had helped me to my room and ran the bath, telling me to get out when I was ready, I wasn't yet and it had been half an hour.

Thoughts swam in my head about all the things I could say to Jace but the real one just told me to ignore him and so that was what I was going to do.

I stood up and got out wrapping the fluffy towel on the bench around my body. I had to face it Jace was a user and I wasn't going to be used.

* * *

**3 weeks later...**

I was sitting on the couch in the library on Alec's laptop.

It had been 3 weeks since Jace had kissed me and he had been annoying the shit out of me. At first it was easy to ignore him but after a while he had started following me and trying to apologise but I had ran to my bedroom and locked the door, then because he couldn't get to me from behind my locked door he started sending huge bouquets of flowers and letters saying how sorry he was. I threw the flowers out the window and burned the letters in the fire.

I was on the internet looking for dresses because Mayrse had told me to dress fancy because we apparently had a secret guest and we were having dinner with her/him.

Tonight was the dinner and I still didn't have a dress and I was starting to stress.

The institute doors swung open and in walked Alec. I smiled and he came over and sat down.

Alec had been there for me these past weeks so I had started letting my emotions out if he was around and replacing my blank stare to a smile that apparently lit my whole face up.

"Whacha doin?" he asked and I looked at him and turned the laptop around. He gasped.

"Clary! The dinners in like 12 hours and your still looking for a dress?!" he screeched and I winced.

"I didn't mean to I just couldn't find any that looked nice" I said sadly and his angry expression changed to determination.

"Come on we're going dress shopping!" he stated and I groaned.

But he pulled me up and we walked out the institute doors ready to shop!

4 hours and 100 dresses later and I was about to blow. We'd been here for ages and all we could find was dresses that looked like you could touch it and the materiel would drop. The thing with dresses was there was two categories

1. Slutty

2. Nice

Now if you could get a nice dress well hallelujah but if not your stuffed and we were on the second option right now.

I groaned and Alec came up to me and pointed to the next boutique, I nodded and we walked over.

As we walked through the doors a little bell chimed and I looked around and spotted it, my perfect dress. It had a tight upper bodice and then poofed out into a lovely puffy skirt.

I made a beeline for it and grabbed it off the rack. I looked at Alec and he smiled and nodded.

I ran into the changing rooms and ripped my clothes off. Pulling the dress on was like touching silk to my skin it felt amazing.

When I had it on I realised that I couldn't get the zipper up.

"Um... Alec you there?" I called through the door.

"I'm here, whats up?" he said sounding close to the door.

"I can't get the zipper up... could you do it?" I asked and heard his intake of breath.

"Y-y-yeah I can do it" he stuttered.

I opened the door and walked out backwards, I felt Alec's warm hands on my back and then heard the zipper go up. I turned around and Alec's mouth dropped.

"How do I look?" I asked warily and Alec just nodded.

I turned around and looked in the mirror and finally knew why Alec was staring.

The dress was beautiful, the bodice was love heart shape and showed off alot of cleavage but looked really good, the skirt was floor length and looked amazing with my eyes. It all matched my hair, the dress, my eyes and I had the perfect shoes to go with them.

I turned back to Alec.

"This is the one!"

* * *

**I hope you liked it guys!**

**The song choice for this chapter is 'Supermassive Black Whole' by Muse! its really good :)**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**Love Ciara :Dxxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! I hope you all liked the last chapter! Well here it is Chapter 6, ENJOY!**

* * *

Alec and I walked through the institute doors and up the stairs. Alec took me to my bedroom and left me to get ready.

I skipped into my bathroom and turned the shower on. Stepping in I washed my hair thoroughly and rubbed grapefruit body wash into my muscles.

When I got out I put moisturiser on my skin and walked into my bedroom. I put on my lacy black undergarments and opened the box that held my dress, I pulled the dress out of the box and admired it, it was truly beautiful.

I slipped the dress over my head and tried to do the zipper and for once it actually went up. I looked into the bottom of the box and spied a pair of white long gloves.

I smiled and pulled them on.

I looked into my floor length mirror and nodded.

"Perfect" I whispered to myself.

I went over to my dressing table and put on some dark red lipstick that complemented my hair.

There was a knock at the door and I ran over and flung it open and standing in a pressed suit was Alec.

He gaped at me and I smiled at him. He closed his mouth and smiled back, offering me his arm. I slipped my hand over the hard muscle that bulged out of the suits sleeve and we started walking.

We stopped behind the wall that led to the grand staircase.

"I have to go first and then you'll come down after and I'll be at the bottom to greet you" Alec reassured me and I nodded.

Alec was just about to step out when he turned back around and placed a soft kiss on my cheek. I blushed and he smiled and stepped out and started walking down the stairs.

As Alec walked down the stairs a deep voice proclaimed his name and I heard the whispers die down.

And then the deep voice said

"I give you Clarissa Adele Fairchild Morgenstern, the best Shadowhunter we have ever had" everyone erupted in applause.

I stepped out and everyones jaws dropped and I spied Alec waiting at the bottom of the stairs smiling and so I smiled and when I got to the bottom Alec offered me his arm, I took it and he whisked me about saying hello's and people saying how beautiful I looked, I smiled and thanked them.

Finally someone said it was dinner time, Alec and I groaned in relief at the same time and laughed. Alec took me into the dining room and my mouth fell open.

Everything was clean and polished, each seat had about 20 pieces of cutlery.

Alec whisked me to the head of the table and we sat next to each other. Alec grabbed a specific spoon and started spooning the creamy soup that was in front of us into his mouth.

**An hour later...**

I was so full, I had never been so full before in my life and looking at Alec he felt the same way.

We had eaten 6 meals and I was so stuffed.

I looked at Alec and he looked a little green.

"If I eat anything else I swear I'm gonna barf!" he said and I laughed.

Just then I heard someone laugh and turned around and sitting playing with the girl next to him's hair and flirting to the absolute maximum was Jace.

I stared at him as he leaned in and planted a kiss on the girls cheek. From the way she was looking at him, he was going to get lucky tonight.

I shot up and the chair made a scraping noise across the floor boards.

Jace looked up and his eyes bugged out, they traveled up my body and appreciated every lump and bump I had on my body.

I sneered at him but he still didn't look away and then I noticed the loud chatter of all the Shadowhunters had died down and so I looked down the table and sure enough everyone was staring.

"Take a picture it lasts longer!" I growled and they all went back to there chattering.

I looked back at Jace and my gaze zoomed in on the the girl.

"You could do so much better with that pretty face" I said to her and she blushed and looked away.

I turned my gaze on Jace.

"You know Jace I was actually thinking of forgiving you, but never after this stunt! I hope you get some tonight, You ASS!" I yelled.

I leaned down and kissed Alec's cheek and then walked over to the door.

Gathering my skirts I rushed up the stairs and into my room.

I ripped my gloves off and chucked them on the bed and pulled my heels off and propelled them into my wardrobe with a BANG!

I spied my sketch book and grabbed it, ripping the sketch of Jace out and pinning it on the wall.

I grabbed my daggers and with my dress still on I threw the daggers at the picture of Jace never missing.

I cried silent tears as I threw dagger after dagger never losing focus, never forgetting what Jace was going to probably do tonight.

There was a knock at my door.

"Get lost!" I yelled but they kept on knocking.

I jumped up and walked over to my door, throwing it open.

"WHAT!" I screamed and Alec looked shocked.

I face palmed myself and shook my head.

"Oh Alec I'm so sorry, I'm in a rotten mood" I said and he shook his head.

"No its alright, if it was me going through what your going through I'd be in a rotten mood too" he said and I smiled.

He looked me up and down.

"You've still got your dress on!" he said and I looked down and yes I did still have my dress on.

"I just didn't take it off I guess and the zippers a pain in the ass so yeah..." I said and he looked down.

"Do you want me to help you?" he asked quietly and I nodded.

"Yeah that would be great!" I said and he smiled and walked in.

I turned around and his warm hands pressed into my back and the zipper went down and so did the dress.

I blushed and turned around, only in my black lacy bra and lacy undies.

Alec's gaze wandered my body and I blushed even redder. I turned around and grabbed my night clothes, pulling them on I turned back around and Alec smiled and turned beet red.

He came up close to me and leaned forward but I stopped him.

"Alec I'm sorry but I'm just not ready for a relationship right now" I said sadly and he nodded.

"I understand" he said and I looked towards the bed.

"But I could use a cuddle or someone to just wrap their arms around me?!" I said and he nodded.

We walked over to the bed and slid in and Alec wrapped his arms around me and we fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I jolted awake and sat up. Alec moaned and rolled over, I smiled and got up and heard something.

I walked over to the door and opened it and the sound got louder, it sounded like moaning.

I walked down the hall and followed the sound and eventually found a door that I knew all to well and the moaning and groaning was coming from it.

Jace's room.

The door was slightly ajar and I peeked through and saw the girl from the dining room brushing her mangled hair and sighing.

"Hopefully we can do this again!" she said and I heard sheets ruffle and she walked over to the bed.

And turned the light off. I heard the sound of kissing and pulled back.

Tears streamed down my face and I ran down the hall and up the basement stairs and onto the roof.

I walked over to the edge and stood on it, my toes handing over the edge of the institute.

I sobbed and then jumped.

A sound like thunder filled the air and then a pair of strong arms wrapped around me and then I was flying.

I looked up into the beautiful face of an angel and ... screamed.

We soared through the air and landed on the bell tower of the church of angels.

"Who the hell are you?!" I cried and the angel looked at me and I saw how beautiful his face was and gasped.

He smiled at me and a warmth radiated through my heart and exploded inside me.

"My name is Samangelof but you can call me Sam" he said and folded his wings and changed from angel form into human form.

I gapped at him.

"What are you?" I asked and he smiled a killer smile.

"I am like you Clary" he said and I frowned

"I'm a Shadowhunter!" I stated and he shook his head.

"No Clary you are three parts angel, one part human. As am I" He said proudly.

"W-w-what!?" I stuttered and he nodded.

"I thought I was just a normal Shadowhunter" I said and he shook his head.

"Why do you think your the best then! because you train in all your free time! No because your more angel than human" he said and I frowned

"The why don't I have wings! huh" I retorted and he smiled.

"You haven't summoned them yet" he said confidently and I snorted.

"What in Raziel's name would I need wings for?!" I said.

"Maybe so you could chuck yourself off a roof and not die!" he retorted and I looked down defeated.

"All your life you have been learning to be an angel, why do you think you land on your feet even when they say its impossible, why is it that you are so graceful yet the best fighter! huh, because you are an angel!" he said and I smiled.

"Then what are you?" I asked.

"I'm kinda like a guardian angel but I'm just like you and there are a few others like us but only like 2 so don't go killing yourself cause we need you!" he said and I smiled.

"Well then you might wanna come live with me!" I said but secretly I wanted him for more than protection if you know what I mean...

* * *

**Hope you like!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Love Ciara**

**:Dxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! here's Chapter 7! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It was early morning when we got back and I was ridiculously tired.

We walked into my room and I looked to the bed, Alec wasn't there but were he had slumbered was a note. I picked it up and read it -

_Dear Clary,_

_I woke up and found you gone so I've gone into my bed._

_I hope you have a good sleep and don't worry about Jace he's an ass._

_You looked beautiful last night and I hope you know that._

_All my love _

_Alec_

I smiled at the note and felt Sam's breath on my neck. I turned around and he was looking at me with pure adoration, I blushed and he smiled.

I yawned and slid under the covers, bundling myself up. I looked up at Sam he looked at the bed and then the door in confusion.

I flicked the covers on the other side of the bed up and patted the spot with my hand. He walked over and pulled his t-shirt and jeans off. With just his boxers on he hopped in. I had no hesitation to scooting closer to him, he wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled up to his warm, rock hard chest and eventually fell asleep.

There was an almighty bang and I groaned and rolled over.

"WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU DOING WITH HER YOU BA***RD!" Jace yelled.

I bolted upright and looked at the scene before me. Jace had a dagger to Sam's throat and Sam looked enraged.

"NO JACE DON'T!" I cried and he looked at me.

"HE WAS IN BED WITH YOU!" he yelled and looked back at Sam and pressed the dagger more into his throat.

I shot out of bed and ran at Jace, grabbing his shoulders I flipped over his head and landed in front of him, the dagger pressed to my throat. But he was so shocked that I had time to swipe the weapon out of his hand and point it at him.

"I said don't do that!" I said and he looked shocked.

"B-b-but he was in bed with you!" he cried and I laughed.

"And that means you can try to kill him! Well I should have killed your screw toy last night then!" I screamed at him and he looked shocked.

"Now Jace GET OUT!" I yelled at him and he turned around and I started walking away but he spun around and launched himself at Sam. But I knew it was coming and I caught his ankle mid air and used my strength to throw him across the room.

Anger boiled inside me and then all of a sudden my form twisted and I was on all fours. I looked down and nearly fainted, I was orange with black stripes.

I WAS A TIGER!

I looked up at Jace and his eyes were wide and I bared my teeth at him and roared. He near well shat himself and bolted out of the room.

I chuckled and then I was dropped on my ass. I looked down and I was human again.

I looked up at Sam and he ran over and whisked me up and spun me around.

"YOU DID IT CLARY! YOU SHAPE SHIFTED!" he said sounding joyous. I laughed and gripped onto him, then he pulled back from me and... kissed me.

The kiss was the type of kiss that had your toes curling and by Raziel my toes were curling.

Sam pulled back and went beet red. I was speechless. I looked up and grabbed his face with both hands and pulled him down and kissed him fiercely.

He picked me up and laid me down on the bed.

My hands were all over him. I couldn't get enough of this.

His hands were on my hips and then they started traveling up and when they reached my bra clasp, he undid it and his hands explored my back.

I wanted him to touch me all over and so I pushed my chest against him, begging for more, offering myself to him.

He pulled back and I whimpered, wanting him so badly it hurt.

He shook his head.

"Clary... I can't" he said softly and my heart sank and so did my expression.

"No Clary I want you! I've wanted you so badly for months but I want you to love me before we have sex" he said and I nodded sadly.

I pushed him off me and stood up, re-clasping my bra, I walked over to the door.

"No-no Clary I want you and if it weren't for the marriage before sex thing I would take you right now, but I want you to love me as I love you before we... well you know" he said treading carefully.

I turned around and looked deep into his eyes.

"Okay" I said and he smiled and pulled me to him and hugged me.

"Thank you Clary" he whispered in my ear.

Sam and I walked into the dining room and I spied Jace's screw toy sitting on my chair and Alec was sitting awkwardly beside her.

I walked up to her and Alec and set my gaze on her giving her a death glare. I leaned down and she looked me in the eye, I bared my teeth at her.

"Get the hell out of my chair skank!" I sneered at her and her eyes filled with pure and utter fear. I growled at her and she shot up and moved.

I sat down and looked at the person beside me in Sam's chair.

"MOVE!" I yelled at him and he shot up and moved to the other end of the table.

I looked over my shoulder at Sam and gestured to the empty chair, he sat down and nodded to me.

After an hour of eating cold porridge and getting worried stares from everyone I had, had enough. I got up and glared at everyone.

"STOP STARING! YOU KNOW WHAT IF YOU WANT TO STARE AT SOMEONE STARE AT HER!" as I said the last bit I pointed to Jace's screw toy.

Everyone frowned and turned to look at her, she went beet red and looked down.

"Why would we do that?" asked one of the oldies.

"Oh I don't know maybe because she had sex with a certain someone last night!" I yelled and everyone gasped and turned to look at the skank.

She looked at me with shock and then it turned into anger.

"YOU B**CH! HOW DARE YOU TELL THEM! NOW I'LL BE THE SL*T FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!" she screamed and then launched herself up on the table and ran at me.

I front flipped up on the table and when she swung her fist I grabbed it and twisted and heard an almighty CRACK!

She screamed and pulled her wrist back. She looked enraged and tried to hit me with the other hand. I spun and grabbed her arm and spun her around, I grabbed her shoulder and positioned my fingers at the pressure point and pinched hard.

Her eyes rolled back and she sagged in my arms. I just let her go and she dropped into a pot of porridge and it flew everywhere.

Every girl that got hit with porridge cried out and I smiled.

I looked to my right and Sam was standing with his hand out to help me down. I slid my fingers through his and he helped me down.

Sam took my hand and pulled me close, he kissed my hair and we turned around to walk away but our path was blocked by Jace.

"Are you alright Clary?!" he asked sounding worried.

Just then Sam wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled my to him.

I heard Jace growl and looked at him, his face was contorted in rage.

"Just get out of our way Jace!" I sneered and he looked down and stepped aside.

Sam and I walked away and then just as we were about to pass him Sam muttered.

"Stay away from her, she's not interested!" and Jace launched himself at Sam.

Sam was ripped away from me as Jace started throwing punches and I started screaming at Jace to stop but he didn't listen and so I took action into my own hands.

I walked up to the fighting pair and just then Jace through Sam onto the floor and I could tell Sam wasn't going to be able to keep in his angel side for much longer so I gripped onto Jace's shirt and ripped him off of Sam and threw him with ease across the room.

I took Sam's arm and helped him up gingerly. He had a large gash on his arm and it was bleeding heavily.

I looked into his pained expression and helped him out of the room with Jace screaming at him and me.

I was going to kill Jace even though I still...loved him.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Love Ciara :Dxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone! I hope you liked that last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI. But I do own Sam.**

**Here you go Chapter 8, ENJOY!**

* * *

I dabbed the cloth on Sam's arm cleaning the blood off.

I pulled out the needle and slipped the thread through. I could've used an iratze but Maryse had brought Jace to me so I was going to let them experience pain.

I steadied my shaking hands and pushed the needle through Sam's skin.

He hissed in pain as I pulled the string tight also pulling the skin closed.

"You should of shifted" I growled and he looked at me.

"But everyone would have seen".

"Its better to let them fear us than love us!" I sneered at him and his expression turned from sad to shocked in seconds.

I was so mad at the both of them, they had fought when I had been screaming for them to stop. Its amazing I controlled by temper and didn't shift.

I pulled the thread tight and tied off and cut the thread. I smeared some salve over the stitched up wound and wrapped a bandage around his arm.

I pointed to the door.

"Maryse will find you a place to sleep" I said and he smiled at me.

"Could I sleep in your bed again?!" he said seductively and I growled.

"NO! GET OUT!" I screamed and he stood up and walked out, tail between his legs.

I stood up and grabbed all my stuff and walked over to the other chair were Jace sat.

He had a huge gash down his leg and a very bruised ego apparently.

I sat down and looked at his blood soaked pants, knowing I couldn't help him with those on.

"Take your pants off so I can see the wound" I said and he grinned at me and nodded.

He stood up gingerly and slipped the cotton off with great difficulty. When he was done I had a bottle of antiseptic liquid in my hand and a cloth in the other.

Jace's leg was covered in wet and dry blood. I grimaced as blood ran down his thigh and onto the chair, then started dripping onto the floor.

I looked at the cloth and shook my head. I grabbed a mouth guard and handed it to Jace. He looked at me funny but slipped it into his mouth.

"This is going to hurt like the devil but your going to have to stay still, okay?!" I said and he nodded.

I placed my hand on Jace's calf and held on tight.

I took the bottle of antiseptic in my other hand and then upturned the bottle so that all the liquid flowed down into Jace's open wound.

I looked at Jace as I did it and his jaw clamp down and he whimpered.

I pulled the bottle back and started cleaning away the dried blood. By the time I was finished the gash was clean and I looked at Jace. His face was contorted in pain.

I sowed him up and then walked out.

I stared down at the blank page in my sketch book and growled. I couldn't sketch anything and it was driving me nuts!

I stood up and grabbed my messenger bag with my pointe shoes in it and stuffed my sketch book and tin of pencils in.

I went over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of cotton shorts and a tank. I grabbed a pair of leg warmers and pulled them on.

Opening my door very quietly I peaked out into the empty hallway and let go of a breath I hadn't realised I'd been holding.

Sneaking out turned out to be easier than I thought it would be.

Paying the taxi driver I walked into the studio.

Even though it was 6am there was still someone here to greet me.

Sitting at the front desk was a tired looking women with strawberry blonde hair and brown eyes. She looked up when I came in and smiled at me.

"What can I do for you dear?" she asked and yawned.

"Um...can I use one of your ballet rooms?" I asked and her eyes widened in shock.

"Do you do ballet dear?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes I do ma'm" I said and she nodded.

"Ok come with me" she said and started walking towards a door and I knew I would come here often.

* * *

**Sorry it was so short but I'll probs write another for tomorrow or maybe another one for today :)**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Love Ciara**

**:Dxxx **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! I hope you liked the last chapter, I'm real sorry it was so short but I'm making this one really long :) ENJOY!**

**Review Please!**

**-C**

* * *

The lady opened a door and gestured inside.

I walked in and looked at the mirrors all around the room and the polished marble floor that would be perfect for dancing in my pointe shoes. All the mirrors had bars nailed to them so the ballerina's could do bar exercises.

"Will this do?" she asked.

I nodded and she smiled and then she yawned.

"Well then there's a dock over in the corner and you can turn the lights on or open the curtains. Oh and you can book this room anytime you want dearie!" she said happily.

I gave her a blank stare and she bolted out of the room.

Sighing I walked over to the curtains and opened them, letting bright sunlight flood the room.

I put my pointe shoes on and plugged my phone into the dock, letting 'Let it go' by Demi Lovato blast through the speakers.

The music started and I started dancing. Losing myself in the music, when the music slowed so did I and when I sped up I would jump and pirouette, spinning and bringing my leg up and spinning with it in the air.

Gliding across the floor I didn't notice that someone had come in until the music finished and I slid down into the splits and leaned back and spied a pink leotard.

I jerked up and stood up. There was a girl at the door looking at me in awe. She was wearing a pink leotard with white tights and dark purple leg warmers, she looked about my age but she was a little shorter than me and had her face caked in make-up.

She looked down at my feet and squealed.

"OMG OMG OMG! YOU HAVE POINTE SHOES!" she screeched.

I nodded and she ran over to me and thats when I noticed that she didn't have pointe shoes, she had the normal ballet shoes.

She smiled at me and stuck her hand out.

"I'm Kaelie and OMG your in pointe shoes!" she said.

I looked down at her hand and put mine in it and she shook my hand crazily, grinning ear to ear.

She looked at me expectedly and I realised she wanted my name.

I didn't know her so I had to make a fake name.

"I'm Carine" I lied and she smiled at me.

"Nice to meet you Carine! You are an amazing dancer!" Kaelie screeched and I nodded.

"Thank...you" I said and realisation registered on her face.

"OH MY GOD! I'm so sorry! You probably think I'm weird, running in here and all!" she said sadly.

"Its just my trainer has gone on vacation and I don't have anyone to teach me" she said and her lip trembled.

"I'll just get out of your hair. I'm sure you have training to do" she said and started walking away.

I looked at her retreating figure and bit my lip. I couldn't no I shouldn't but look at her. I HAVE TO! My thoughts fought and I sighed.

"HEY WAIT!" I yelled and she turned around.

"Maybe...you know...I could...teach you?!" I said and she squealed and ran at me and jumped into my arms and hugged me.

"Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! I won't disappoint, I PROMISE!" she said happily.

I just hugged her awkwardly and when she pulled back she blushed and stepped away. She pointed to the door.

"I'll just go get my stuff then..." She said but it sounded like she was asking and so I nodded and she ran out the room squealing.

What am I doing?! I growled in my head.

**2 hours later...**

I understood why Kaelie's instructor had gone on vacation. Kaelie was all over the place and when you gave her into trouble she would burst into tears.

Right now I had her doing bar exercises and she was failing...miserably.

"STOP Kaelie, just stop!" I said exasperated.

She put her leg down and looked at me.

"Whats wrong?" she asked and I looked her in the eye.

"Kaelie your everywhere! You need to listen or your going to fail" I said and she looked down.

"I don't know how! Its so hard" she sobbed and I walked over to her and put two fingers under her chin and pushed it up.

"You do know but your trying to impress me instead of focussing!" I told her and she went red.

"You could tell?!" She said embarrassed and I nodded. An idea popped into my head and I pointed to the middle of the room and she walked over to it and I grabbed her leg and brought it up and did the same with both her arms.

"I'm going to show you and I want you to try and follow. We're going to do some dancing to get rid of your nervousness, okay?" I said and she nodded.

I clicked on 'Let it go' and started.

"Just follow me and DANCE!" I told her and she smiled.

I started gliding across the floor and when the music got faster so did I. I watched as Kaelie tried to follow but she wasn't letting the music flow through her like I was so she was stumbling.

"Don't think! Just let the music flow and LET IT GO!" I told her firmly and jumped and did the splits in mid air. When I landed Kaelie was still dancing but was gapping at me.

I watched her as she relaxed and then she started jumping and spinning like I had, not nearly as good as me but I had been dancing all my life.

I kicked my leg out and jumped and I watched Kaelie as she tried she flailed in the air a bit but good for a first timer. But when she landed she stumbled and fell and I saw her ankle twist at an odd angle and she screamed.

I ran over to Kaelie. Tears were running down her cheeks and she was sobbing. I grabbed her and picked her up and ran over to the chair on the other side of the room. I set her down and got another chair, putting her foot up on it. She was sobbing and hyperventilating.

"Kaelie you need to calm down!" I told her but she was crying full stop.

I looked at her ankle and winced, it was twisted at an odd angle and was for shore broken.

She wasn't a Shadowhunter so a rune would do no good. A rune flashed in my mind and I grabbed my stele and drew the rune on MY hand.

Once I was done my hand started to heat up and I gently placed both hands on Kaelie's ankle. She cried out as my hands got hotter and then she stopped sobbing and I heard her sigh as if in relief and the swelling on her ankle went all the way down.

When I was done I looked at Kaelie and she was staring at me in complete shock. Just as I was about to go get her the lady from the front desk rushed in with a first aid kit and when she saw us rushed over.

"Oh my goodness what happened?!" She asked.

"I was just doing a jump" Kaelie innocently.

"KAELIE! YOU KNOW YOU ARE FAR TO YOUNG IN YOUR DANCING TO BEABLE TO DO JUMPS!" The lady screamed

"But muuuuum!" Kaelie whined.

"NO BUTS!" the lady screeched.

And then she got the poor girl up and stomped out of the room, Slamming the door hard.

I sighed.

"Well thats going to leave a mark"...

Walking through the institute doors I sighed then I groaned when saw Jace waiting for me.

"SHE'S BACK!" he yelled up the stairs and Maryse and Sam came barreling down them.

Maryse pulled me into a hug and I just stood there trying but failing to hug her back.

"Oh Clary hon! You scared the loving bejeebies out of me!" she said and burst into tears.

"I was just at the dancing studio" I said and then someone grabbed my arm and swung me into there chest. I knew it was Sam so I snuggled into his chest, loving the warmth he gave off. Then I remembered how mad I was at him and pulled back and when he tried to snag me back into the hug I sneered at him threateningly and he backed off.

Jace cackled and I spun around and gave him the evil eye, he clamped his mouth shut and didn't utter a single sound but amusement was still playing in his eyes and it was driving me crazy. I wanted to shift and scare the crappers out of him but I knew I would scare Maryse too and I had strange mangled loving feelings for her as a daughter has for her mother and didn't need her to stare at me as if I was some kind of monster, I had, had that look all my life and didn't need it from someone I loved.

"I was just dancing. I took a taxi so I was fine" I said and saw Maryse relax and let out a long breath.

"Well next time leave a note!" Maryse said firmly and I nodded.

Everyone just went silent and everything went awkward and all I wanted to do was kick someones butt.

"Well since thats all sorted I'm going for a shower!" I announced and everyone nodded but I'm sure I saw Jace and Sam drool.

I turned and ran up the stairs and to my room where I slammed the door and locked it.

I walked into my bathroom and peeled my sweaty leotard and shorts off and chucked them in my lining basket.

Stepping under the boiling hot spray felt amazing. All my muscles relaxed and my hair slapped down my back in a wet, tangled mess.

I washed my hair and when I put the conditioner in I ran a comb through the tangles.

I wrapped the towel around me and brushed my hair, tying it in a braid that ran down my back.

It was 12pm and I had, had no sleep but I wasn't tired just thirsty for revenge against those two testosterone filled boys.

I pulled on a pair of leggings and a tank and emptied the contents of my messengers bag onto my bed. My pointe shoes fell out and I picked them up and pouted, they were getting old and worn. I needed a new pair.

"I need a new pair of you pronto" I said to myself and heard rustling.

"I could fix that" said Jace.

I grabbed my dagger off my bedside table and spun around to face Jace. He looked me up and down and I bared my teeth at him.

"What do you want Jace?!" I sneered and he smiled at me.

"To give you this" he said and brought a box out from behind his back. He handed it to me and took my dagger as I held it. I gave him a funny look.

"What is it?!" I asked and he smiled.

"Open it and find out".

I sat down on the bed and set the box on my lap and pulled the ribbon that was tied nicely around it.

Nobody ever really got me presents so I didn't know what to expect.

I pulled the lid open gently and pushed the tissue paper away from the objects and gasped.

Sitting in the box was a beautiful pair of red pointe ballet shoes.

I gapped at the pieces of art in my hands and a few tears ran down my cheeks. I looked up at Jace and he smiled at me.

"Thank you Jace" I whispered and leaned in and wrapped my arms around him and for the first time in almost five years I hugged someone with all the love and happiness inside of me. I kissed Jace's cheek and hugged the shoes to my chest with pure love.

Jace smiled at me.

"Well come on lets see them on you!" he said and I smiled and shook my head.

"Pointe shoes have to be broke in first before you wear them or they'll hurt your feet" I told him and she grinned from ear to ear.

"Already done, I had it done when I bought them!" he said happily and I gasped.

"Well then come on lets go dance!" I squealed and he waggled his eyebrows at me. I frowned.

"I got a pair too!" he said and I smiled.

"Perfect lets go!" and with that I jumped up and ran out the door, shoes and phone in hand.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Love Ciara**

**:Dxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone! I'm lovin' the reviews you guys are posting, so thanx! Yesterday I posted 2 chapters and hopefully this is to your liking!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own TMI but I do own Samanjelof (Sam).**

**Well here it is Chapter 10! ENJOY!**

* * *

I slipped the beautiful, new ballet shoes on and smiled at the silky feeling of them on my feet.

Jace was up and prancing around like an idiot. He'd put the ballet shoes on and had been like 'Oh my I'm a ballet man' and I was still recovering from the hysterics he's put me in for 15 minutes.

I stood up and grabbed him, taking him over to a chair and started bar exercises. I showed Jace what to do and he tried not to break any bones in the process.

A half hour later we were stretched and ready to begin.

I positioned Jace hands on my hips and put my hands on his muscular shoulders.

I clicked the play button on the remote and 'Let it go' came on and I pushed up on my toes and started dancing slowly. Jace followed me and kept looked at out feet. I placed two fingers under his chin and pushed his head up and just then the music started getting faster and I spun in Jace's arms and kicked my leg up and Jace caught it and leaned me down.

Jace brought me back up and I pushed him off me and started doing pirouettes across the room. I lost myself in the music and apparently so did Jace.

We spun and kicked and flew across the floor. Jace picking me up and I was jumping into the air and doing the splits in mid air.

By the time the song finished we had broken a sweat and were smiling at each other.

A new song came on and Jace and I flew across the room and Jace flung me into the air and I squealed in happiness as gravity took me and then Jace caught me and placed me on one of his shoulders and pranced around the room.

I jumped off of his shoulder and spun and spun Jace's hands on my hips as I did.

It felt amazing to finally have a partner especially when that partner was Jace.

The song stopped and I let go of Jace and smiled at him, breathing heavily.

"You can do the splits right?!" he asked and I nodded.

"Yeah thats the easiest part of ballet, here I'll show you!" I said and slid down into the splits.

I leaned back and arched my back and heard Jace gasp and then the doors to the training room swung open and in walked Sam and Alec.

They spotted me and Jace and when they saw what I was doing their jaws dropped and I smiled.

I got up with ease and sauntered over to them. Swaying my hips and making them look at me with utter adoration.

"What are you boys doing here?!" I said seductively and they sputtered out gibberish.

I turned to look at Jace an blew him a kiss.

"See ya later sweet cheeks, I'm goin' for my shower" I said and walked out.

After a good shower and a banana I slipped beneath my silky sheets and I was asleep before my head even hit the pillow.

**Next morning...**

I rolled over and felt something sticky and wet on the sheets and between my legs.

I shot up and prayed to the angel Raziel that it wasn't what I thought it was.

I flicked the covers off of me and grimaced stupid bloody angel I thought. There was blood all over me and the sheets...it was that time of the month. I rushed into the bathroom and hoped that none of the guys came into my room they'd think I was dead from the amount of blood on the sheets. I turned the shower on and stepped in and watched the water turn red with my blood.

I twisted the shower handle and the water stopped running. Stepping out I wrapped a towel around my aching body and rubbed a good amount of moisturiser into my skin.

After pulling on a pair of leggings and a baggy shirt I went back into the bathroom and did my thing.

Walking down the stairs towards the kitchen there was only one thing I wanted...Chocolate.

My cravings had gotten ridiculously hard to satisfy over the past 6 years and so when my mum was alive she would always have a huge stash of chocolate so that I could just gorge myself in the stuff.

I walked into the kitchen and Jace was sitting on a stool at the bench eating porridge. He looked up as I came in and smiled but I was here for one reason and that reason was in the pantry. I ignored Jace and went straight for the pantry.

I pulled out a bar of chocolate and ripped the wrapper off and dug in.

After polishing off two jumbo bars of chocolate my cravings were satisfied. I looked at Jace who was staring at me in complete shock.

Just as I was about to get some water a shooting pain went right through my abdomen and I cried out. I dropped to the floor my hand pressed to the insides of my thighs. Jace dropped down beside me and started asking stupid questions.

"I'm fine Jace really just some stomach pains" I lied and he looked at me with a squinted gaze.

I started waving my hands around telling him I was fine and then Jace grabbed my right hand and I looked down at it...It was covered in blood. I looked down and sure enough the inside of my thighs were covered in blood.

Jace started freaking but I just stood up and went over to the tab and filled a glass with water and took a period pain tablet. Just as I was about to start walking out Sam walked in and froze, he lifted his head and sniffed.

"I smell blood" he said and I noticed how his face went from shocked to...hungry.

Jace came over to me and grabbed my blood soaked hand and showed it to Sam.

"Its her! She's bleeding and she won't let me help!" he said sounding exasperated.

"Thats because you can't help, idiot!" I said and he looked smug.

"Oh yeah whys that!".

I was about to loose it when he started ranting on about how we have runes for this stuff and how he was going to help even if I liked it or not. Then I lost it.

"BECAUSE I'M HAVING MY PERIOD YOU TWIT!" I screamed and his mouth dropped open at my outburst. You don't mess with a girl that was having her monthlies.

I stomped out of there so angry I could of pulverised his FACE!

When I got back to my room I changed my sheets for clean ones and changed my shorts and **(All girls know what I'm takin' 'bout!).**

I slid into my clean sheets and fell asleep.

* * *

**Sorry it was so short but I'm busy!**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**Love Ciara**

**:Dxxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Guys! I have the best news! I have a beta-reader! Which is NicoleLightwood :) So hopefully my story is readable now ;)**

**Anyway here it is Chapter 11 :D yaaay!**

**ENJOY! xxx**

There was an awful banging on my door. My eyes shot open and I growled.

"WHAT?!" I yelled and heard a gasp.

"It's time for some training!" Sam said and I felt my body wanting to change.

"I'm better than any of you losers! GET LOST!" I yelled and heard him growl.

"GET OUT HERE CLARY!" He yelled and I lost it.

I shot out of bed and over to the door, flinging it open and launching myself at him. I grabbed his shirt front and threw him into the wall. He groaned and I shot over next to him and he flung himself at me and took me down. I let go of all restraint and changed my head into a wolf. The change flowed and when it was down I growled at the shocked Sam. With my now long snout I snapped at him and he jerked back and gave me just enough space to change fully. I propelled him off of me. I got up on my four shaky legs and heard gasps behind me and looked over my shoulder at Jace, Alec and Maryse.

I heard a growl and spun my head around and sure enough there was Sam in wolf form. I pulled my lips back to expose my razor sharp teeth and so did he and he started running towards me. When he got into good range I launched myself at him and started snapping my jaws. Sam through me off and I landed gracefully on my feet. I looked at him, he was a pretty big wolf and so I knew I needed something big that could pack a punch.

I got it! I wished with all my might that my body would change and it did. I looked down at my lioness body and nodded.

I looked at Sam and roared. Sam took a step back and I barred my teeth at him. I started circling him and he did the same to me. I saw his weak point, it was his neck and he spotted me looking. His form blurred and when it focused again he was a lion and a bloody big one at that.

He threw his head back and roared. Fury enveloped me and I through myself at him, angling my body so that he would fall and it worked. On impact he fell and I jumped up and wasted no time. I bit into the soft skin on his neck and he yelped. I clamped my jaw down hard and through him into the wall opposite us. I changed my form into a tiger and sauntered over to him. He was lying on the floor, still a lion and as I padded up to him he whimpered and rolled onto his back as to show complete and utter defeat and to show he was ready to die if I wished it, but I didn't.

I willed my human body back and even though I wanted to stay a tiger I needed to change back to sort things out with Sam.

When the change was complete I realised I was butt naked and covered as much of me as possible with my hands. I heard rushed footsteps and looked up as Alec came up to me and handed me a black sheet probably from his room. He draped it over my shoulders and I nodded to him in thanks and pulled it around me.

I looked at Sam who had changed back to his human form and who looked complete and utterly tired. I offered my hand and he took it and smiled at me but all he got in return was a blank stare.

"I'm not sorry Sam, you need to leave me to be when I'm having my period!" I told him and he looked down.

"I know. I just wanted to spend some time with you and maybe teach you how to change. But it seems you already have that down packed" he said sorrily and I nodded and walked over some rubble that had been broken from the walls when I had repeatedly thrown Sam into the wall.

I looked up at the gaping Maryse, Alec and Jace and nodded sadly.

"Well you know now so I'll fill you in later. For now I'm going back to bed for the third time." I said and walked into my room and shut my door.

I got into a new pair of jammies and hopped into bed and went back to sleep.

**~Dream~**

_I walked into the blue, crystal clear water for no reason and it was like the water had calming properties because all my worries just floated away._

_I looked around loving the beautiful blue or the water and then the water in front of me started bubbling and I tried to retreat but something wrapped around my ankles and I screamed in terror._

_Someone rose from the water there back to me but he had white hair and was very muscular. He lifted his head and turned around and smiled. I went stone still and then I was in his arms._

_"Oh, Jonathan I've missed you so much!" I sobbed._

_"Me too Clary but I don't have alot of time and I must tell you something!" he said, sounding scared._

_I pulled back and looked into his terrified gaze and nodded._

_"Tell me Jon." I whispered and noticed the beautiful water had gone black and the sky had gone grey._

_I shivered and he gasped._

_"Clary you can only trust one and that one will be your true love and the other will be pure and utter destruction." he whispered and then his image started to blur._

_"I Love You, Clary!" he yelled and then he was gone..._

**~End of Dream~**

I bolted upright and smacked into someone.

"Ouch!" I cried and looked at Maryse who was rubbing her forehead.

"I'm sorry I woke you Clary" she said and smiled at me.

I nodded and sighed tiredly.

"Is there something I can do for you Maryse?" I asked and she nodded.

"I was wondering if you could watch Isabelle for me so I can go to the shops?" she asked and I nodded.

"Thank you dear I won't be out for long!" she said and stood up and walked out.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cookie that was still hot from a plate on the counter. The cookie was delicious and gooey with chocolate chips.

"YUM!" I said to myself.

"Yes they are." said someone. I spun around to find Jace standing right in front of me smiling and looking at my lips.

"I'm sorry, are they yours?" I asked and he shook his head.

"No, but they're good aren't they?!" he said and I nodded trying not to pay attention to his open shirt and his lovely muscled chest.

Jace took a step closer and I froze. He put his hands on my hips and pulled me closer to him. I felt the feeling of being watched but I didn't care.

He leaned forward and looked deep into my eyes and I saw all the love and adoration in his eyes. My eyes fluttered closed and then his lips brushed against mine and I leaned closer and kissed him, not wanting to wait.

Jace moaned as I pushed my chest up against him and I groaned when he slid his hand up my thigh and his thumb started moving around in circles, caressing my skin. I loved the feeling of being pressed up against him.

He pulled away and rested his forehead on mine. We were both breathing heavily and I smiled up at him. I loved how he didn't pressure me into doing things I didn't want to do. I leaned forward and kissed him deeply, he ran his tongue over my lower lip and I moaned. We pulled back when someone cleared their throat.

I looked over Jace's shoulder and into Sam's hurt filled gaze. I looked away and Jace turned around and growled.

"You think you could go! We want some privacy!" Jace said to the staring Sam and he nodded and walked out.

I carefully drew the angelic rune and leaned back and had a good look at my sketch. The sketch was of Jace, topless with his arms crossed and angel wings folded showing over his shoulders and the angelic rune in the middle of his chest.

There was a knock at my door and I closed my sketchbook and walked over and opened it. Standing outside leaning against the doorframe was Jace.

He smiled at me and I grabbed his shirtfront and pulled him in for a quick kiss. When I pulled back, I ran my tongue over my lower lip and smiled wickedly at him.

"D-d-demon hunting" he stuttered and I nodded.

"I'll be out in a minute" and with that, I shut the door in his face and got into my gear.

I grabbed my whip, seraph blades and the Morgenstern dagger my father had given me as a child.

And walked out the door...

**Hope you liked it guys!**

**Many thanks to Nicole!**

**I'll probably post tomorrow!**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**Love Ciara xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello my fellow Fanfictioners! Well here ya go Chapter 12!**

**ENJOY! :)**

**-Ciara**

I walked down the stairs with Jace and when Alec and Sam saw me their mouths went wide.

I had my whip coiled around my wrist and my dagger in a thigh sheath that rested comfortably on my upper thigh. My two seraph blades were strapped to my back.

All of the boys were just staring and I was all giddy because we were going to kill some demons.

"Come ON! We need to go!" I squealed and they all nodded and we walked out of the Institute doors and waiting down the steps was 4 motorbikes.

I bolted down the stairs and ran over to the red one.

"Who did this?" I asked and Alec smiled.

"Mum and I thought we could use some better transportation" he said and I ran at him and launched myself into his arms.

"Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" I squealed and he wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in my hair.

When I pulled back I smiled at him and ran back over to the red motorbike.

"Well I claim this as mine!" I teased and the boys ran over to the ones they wanted.

When I was just about to get on I kicked something and looked down. Sitting on the ground looking shiny and new was a black and hot pink helmet. I picked it up and slid it over my hair.

I looked at the boys and they all had their helmet on and were looking at me.

"Well come on boys let's go kill some demons!" I said and swung my leg up and over the seat. I put the keys in and revved the engine, kicked the stand up and we were off.

When we arrived at the club which Alec told me was named Pandemonium, we got off our bikes and strapped our helmets onto them.

As we walked to the entrance all the men on the street stared at me. I smiled wickedly and swayed my hips a little bit more.

When we got to the entrance the bouncer looked me up and down appreciatively and I knew I was our way in. I sauntered up to him and flaunted around him. I leaned close and ran my hands up his muscular arms. He smiled at me and gestured inside. I smiled at him and nodded in thanks and looked over my shoulder at the boys, I winked at them and they walked forward and into the club but Sam stayed at the door waiting for me. I was about to walk away when I thought of how nice the bouncer had been to let us in and turned around and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you." I whispered in his ear and he blushed.

I walked through the door to the club and looked around. There was lights and smoke everywhere, perfect for a demon to hide in but I could feel him and he was close.

I walked up to the bar and sat down on the barstool. The bartender came over and smiled at me.

"What can I get ya darlin'?" he asked.

"A Sprite. Thanks." I said and he nodded and produced a glass bottle of sprite from under the bar and handed it to me.

I thanked him and he went to serve other people. I looked around the club and spotted it. The demon had blue hair and piercing blue eyes and was looking straight at me.

I got up. I wanted to just kill him but there were mundanes everywhere. I walked towards the back door and raised my eyebrows at him. He got the memo because he started walking towards me.

I walked into the cold night air and felt him move in behind me and then I was shoved up against the brick-wall and he was kissing my neck. I shivered in disgust and my hand reached for my dagger and my fingers wrapped around it. I spun him around so he was back against the wall and pressed the dagger to his throat.

"Where is he, demon?!" I growled and he looked shocked.

"Where's who?" he said and I barred my teeth at him.

"WHERE'S AZIEL?!" I yelled and he looked away. I leaned in next to his ear and growled.

"I swear to the angel Raziel that I will kill you slowly and painfully if you don't tell me where Aziel is!" I threatened and he didn't say anything so I changed my finger-nails into sharp talons and slashed him across the face. He cried out and blood welled across the four claw marks on across his face. I could tell that he was terrified by the expression on his face. Then he spat at my feet.

"I'll never tell you Nephilim!" he rasped and my mouth twitched.

"Fine!" and with that I grabbed my seraph blade and shoved it deep inside his stomach. He screamed an unearthly scream and then folded in on itself and disappeared.

I sighed and sheathed my seraph blade and then the back door burst open and all three of the boys came running out. They stopped when they saw myself and the black scorch mark on the floor.

"Y-you killed it already?!" Sam stuttered and my insides crumpled with anger.

"No, I freakin' let it go!" I screamed and they all looked taken aback.

I breathed in and out calming myself down and looked at them.

"I'm gonna go home, now" I said and walked towards my motorbike.

Once I was on I drove back to the institute and fell onto my bed and cried myself to sleep.

**Next** **day...**

I opened my eyes and looked at my sketchbook but I just didn't feel like sketching.

I got up and spotted my ballet shoes. Dancing always made me feel better so I changed into my leotard and put my tutu skirt in my back-pack. I pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans and an emerald green tank. I chucked a water bottle, a few cookies and an energy bar into the bag too. I pulled on my 7 inch knee high boots and my leather jacket.

I grabbed my keys and walked out the Institute doors and got on my bike and flew down the road.

**(After ride)**

I got to the dance studio and parked my bike.

I started walking and then someone came up behind me and grabbed me. I spun around and kicked him off me. He came at me again and grabbed my shoulders, I growled at him and he smiled.

"Nice try sweet 'art but-" I brought my knee up and kneed him where the sun don't shine. He cried out and dropped onto the floor.

"Don't you dare 'sweet 'art' me!" I sneered and then a cloth went over my nose and mouth and I struggled but then everything went black.

I opened my eyes groggily and shot up.

Where the hell am I? I thought and looked around. I was in a room that had plush rugs and silk bedspread. Everything was so pretty.

I spied the door and ran over to it and turned the handle and tried to yank it open but it was locked.

"Surprise, surprise!" I told myself and looked around for an escape root but there was only one window and a door.

My backpack was lying on the floor. I picked it up and tried to find my family dagger but it was gone. My ballet flats, food and water bottle were all there but no dagger.

"Shit!" I cursed.

Just as I was about to charge at the door, it flew open and standing outside was Sam.

"SAM! Oh my god we have to get outta here!" I told him and tried to get out the door but he blocked every attempt.

"What are you doing?" I growled and he smiled wickedly and walked in and shut the door, locking it too.

"Now, why would you want to leave Clary?!" He said and I knew it was no question.

"What have you done Sam?"

"Nothing you wouldn't have."

I looked at him and noticed he was in a suit and tie. He noticed me looking and smiled.

"Oh, Clary, you really didn't think I was good, did you!"

"But I liked you and you didn't feel evil!" I said and he smiled and clicked his fingers.

Emotion flooded me. Hate, anger, betrayal all of the bad stuff but the worst of all had been the one nagging at me since I first met Sam. Evil.

All the love I had 'thought' I had for Sam evaporated and it was replaced by hate.

"I used a love potion on you" he said and laughed as my face dropped.

I started shaking and then I launched myself at him and we both fell to the ground. I smashed my fists into his face with no control what so ever. I grabbed his shoulders and started smashing his head into the ground.

Then all of a sudden he through me off and I landed on the floor with a THUD! He was on top of me in seconds and had me pinned down.

"Now that was uncalled for my beautiful wife to be" I froze as he said the last words and spat in his face.

"I WILL NEVER BE YOUR WIFE!" I screamed and he wiped my spit off of his face.

"Oh yes you will, or I'll kill Jace" he said and I screamed. He smiled.

"I knew that would hit a soft spot. Now I'm going to go get my father and you can meet him. You might know him, actually, his name is Aziel."

I gasped and hissed at him.

"Son of my sworn enemy!" I screamed and got a hand loose and punched him square in the nose. He cried out and blood gushed out of his now broken nose.

He let me go and ran to the door.

"I'll let you calm down first, my beautiful bride." as he said it I hurled a chair at him but he shut the door. Instead of hitting him it hit the door and broke into pieces.

I dropped to the floor and cried into my hands.

"Oh, Jace help me, please!" I sobbed.

**:-O Yep I now what your all thinking "I KNEW IT" well you were all right Sam is evil and the son of the killer of Clary's family.**

**I hope you liked it!**

**Many thanks to Nicole! x**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**Love Ciara**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello Fanfictioners! Here it is Chapter 13! ENJOY! :D Also A big thanx to Nicole my beta. You're the best! :D**

**~Dream~**

_"JONATHAN!" I screamed._

_I looked around for my brother. I couldn't see him. All I could see was black and silver._

_"Please! I need your help." I sobbed and dropped to my knees._

_All of a sudden there was a flash of light and then he knelt down next to me._

_"Come, little sister." he said and offered his hand._

_He helped me up and enveloped me in a bear hug._

_"I've missed you! But I don't have much time and I have something for you" he said and I nodded._

_He reached behind him and then grabbed my hand and placed the object in my palm. I looked down at the green stele that rested in my palm._

_I frowned "What am I supposed to do with this? I have tried everything to get out of that room and nothing works!" I said and looked up at my brother and shook my head as tears welled in my eyes. He was fading._

_"Please don't leave me!" I cried and a few golden tears ran down his face._

_"FIRE MESSAGE!" he yelled and then everything went black..._

_**~End of Dream~**_

I bolted upright and took some deep breaths to try calm myself down. I felt something cold in my palm and looked down at the green stele from my dream.

I jumped out of bed and ran over to my drawers, pulling each one out and dumping the contents on the floor, trying to find one piece of paper.

I pulled the last drawer out and an envelope and a piece of paper fluttered out. I grabbed it and picked up the one pencil I had found and thought. I could here the pounding footsteps coming down the outside hallway.

I ran to my bedside table and wrote -

_I swear I may loose it at last_

_For the windows black_

_In the silver night_

_The golden path be set at once_

_Now say the vows_

_My lovely wife._

_Help me._

_C._

And with that, I drew the rune on it and the paper was gone.

The door burst open and Sam stood in the threshold looking enraged.

"Where did you send it, Clary?!" He asked and I smiled at him and shrugged.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said innocently and he growled.

He stomped up to me and leaned down and looked me in the eye.

"WHERE IS IT?!" he yelled and I barred my teeth at him but didn't say a word.

"Fine you want to play dirty, let's play DIRTY!" he spat and grabbed my arm and hauled me out the door and down the hall.

He kicked open a door and threw me in. I landed on the floor with a 'THUD'.

I gave him a menacing look and he came over to me and tried to grab me. I moved across the floor and then jumped up and ran towards the window on the other side of the room. My feet pounded on the marble floor. I was almost there when strong arms wrapped around my waist and picked me up.

I screamed and clawed at Sam as he carried me over to a wall. I noticed it had chains on it. I struggled desperately to get out of Sam's arms but he had them around my waist and there was no way out.

He shoved me up against the wall and clamped the chains around my wrists.

He walked away and I pulled at the chains but they were nailed into the wall. I heard metal clink and looked over my shoulder at Sam and there was something in his hand... it was a whip. With three metal spikes at the end.

Two guards came over and pulled the chains tight so that I was on my knees and couldn't move.

"This is what you get when you don't obey me!" Sam yelled and then he flicked the whip and slashed my back. I cried out and tears welled in my eyes. He did it again and again. On the tenth lash I screamed and tears streamed down my cheeks but I didn't utter a word.

Eventually after lash after lash he stopped and walked out and the guards loosened the chains and my body sagged and everything went black.

**Jace POV -**

_Where is she?!_ I thought.

It had been two days since Clary had disappeared and I was so worried. Sam was gone too.

I got up and started pacing. I had searched everywhere but nothing. I had even gone to Magnus Bane for him to track her. He'd done it but she was nowhere.

Something cracked and I turned around just as a fire letter landed on my bed.

I ran over and ripped open the envelope and read the lovely cursive inside -

_I swear I may loose it at last_

_For the windows black_

_In the silver night_

_The golden path be set at once_

_Now say the vows_

_My lovely wife._

_Help me._

_C._

I jumped and ran out the door.

"MARYSE!" I bellowed.

**Clary POV -**

"Come on Miss Clarissa!" a girl said and I opened my eyes. I shifted and regretted it. Pain shot up my back and I remembered what Sam had done.

I cried out as the girl helped me up and I finally got a good look at her. She had dark brown hair and honey eyes.

"Thank you." I whispered and she smiled.

She took me into my room and sat me on the toilet seat in the bathroom while she ran a bath.

She helped me to take off my torn clothes. I slipped in the hot water and winced as it touched my shredded back.

"I'm Aline." She said and I nodded.

"Clary." I rasped.

She nodded and then produced a stele from the pocket of her apron and took my arm out of the water, drawing an iratze on my skin. I felt my wounds heal and sighed, Aline smiled and offered her hand and helped me out.

After Aline helped me out and helped me pull on a silk nightgown. She got me into bed. I nodded in thanks and she smiled.

Just as I was about to say something the door opened and Sam walked in with a huge basket in hand.

He looked at me with pleading eyes that asked for forgiveness. I looked at Aline and she looked down. I heard his heavy footsteps and then the bed dipped with his weight. I kept looking at Aline but I hear his sigh of sadness.

"I'm sorry, Clary." he said quietly and a few tears ran down my cheeks as I remembered the pain he had inflicted on me. I swiped the tears away with the back of my hand.

"No you're not. If you were sorry you wouldn't have done it in the first place!" I said and felt the bed move as he flinched.

"You sent that fire message and disobeyed me!" he growled.

I turned around and bared my teeth.

"YOU'RE KEEPING ME PRISONER HERE! WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO?! ROLL OVER AND DROOL?! WELL I CAN TELL YOU THIS! THAT'S NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN!" I screamed and turned around again.

He sighed and then he put the basket next to me. I turned my head and eyed it.

"It's for you... as a sorry gift." he said cautiously.

I sat up and pulled the blanket that was hiding what was in the basket off and looked inside. The corners of my mouth lifted... slightly.

Laying in the basket was sketchbooks, hundreds of coloured pencils and lead pencils, water paints, oil pastels, paintbrushes and a deep red diary with a locking rune on it. I picked up the diary and found a fountain pen on the side. Sam extended his hand and I jumped. A sad look passed over his face before he could mask it. He uncurled his fingers and I looked at the object in his palm and gasped. It was a stele. I snatched it out of his hand and slashed it across the locking rune. The diary opened and I looked down at the beautiful blank pages.

I yawned and put the diary back in the basket and put the basket on the floor next to me. I rolled over on my side and turned the light off. I pulled the quilt up to my chin and closed my eyes.

I felt the bed bounce as Sam got off and he and Aline walked out. I listened intently and just as my hopes were at there highest the lock clicked and footsteps walked off.

I cried silently, tears staining my sheets and eventually cried myself to sleep.

**Next morning... 6am**

I opened my eyes and shot up, looking at the window. Sunlight was flowing through it.

I propelled myself out of bed and into the warm sunlight. It felt wonderful.

I looked at the clock and smiled. It read 6am in green digital letters.

Looking around the room I knew something was missing. Then it hit me. My ballet shoes, they were gone!

I looked everywhere but they were nowhere in sight.

I ran up to the door and through myself at it. Banging my fists against the hard wood.

I was shaking with rage when the lock clicked and then door opened. Sam looked at me with groggy eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked and I just kept myself in check or I would have ripped his face off.

"YOU KNOW WHAT'S DAMN WRONG!" I yelled and he looked shocked and shook his head.

"I don't!"

I clenched my fists.

"WHERE THE F**K ARE MY BALLET SHOES?!" I screamed and he looked at me.

"In the garbage! That boy gave them to you!" he said and I wanted to kill him.

I took a few deep breaths to calm myself and then looked back up at him.

"Look Sam we need to get a few things straight. First I need my ballet shoes because I NEED to practice. It calms me. Second I need a place to dance because I'm not dancing in here! And third I need to eat." I said and he nodded.

"I'm starving. I need food!" I said and looked him in the eye and he swallowed.

"I'll get you new ballet shoes and you can train in the ballroom. As for food just ask Aline and she'll cook something up." He said.

"I need out of this room!" I yelled and he looked down.

"Not without guards or you're not." he said and I had to cross my arms to stop myself from slapping him.

If I don't take guards he'll never let me out.

"Ok! I'll take guards." I said and he smiled.

"You can come out and get your breakfast this morning." he said and I nodded.

"Sam I need other things for ballet!" I said and he nodded as if saying go on.

"I need leotards, ballet skirts" he gave me a weird look. I sighed in frustration. "Tutu skirts, tights, leg warmers and most important Pointe shoes!" I told him and he nodded.

"I'll give you anything. But what do I get in return?" he asked seductively.

I thought for a moment and he leaned forward and I smiled evilly.

"My happiness!" I said and slammed the door in his face.

I heard him groan and burst out laughing.

"Your guards will be here in 15 minutes." he said.

My mouth dropped. I had to go in a shower.

I rushed into the bathroom and hopped in the shower and washed my hair. When I was done I dried off and tied my hair in a long braid that went all the way down my back.

Towel wrapped around me, I ran over to the chest of drawers and searched for a bra and undies. I found them and pulled them on.

I rushed over to the wardrobe and opened the double doors and my mouth fell open. There were dresses and skirts everywhere. I don't think Sam believed in pants...even if he wore them.

I rummaged through and finally found a floor length sky blue skirt and a tank that was cream coloured with pink and blue flowers printed on it.

I tried to find a pair of shoes that didn't have heels but no luck and then there was a nock at the door. I grabbed my diary and fountain pen just in time for my bedroom door to open.

There were six guards waiting outside. I stepped over the threshold and they all made a circle of protection around me. I sighed and then one of the guards asked.

"Where to Ma'am?" I shrugged and put on a posh bitchy accent.

"To the kitchen!" I said and burst out laughing but all the guards stayed silent.

"Wow, party killers. Don't you guys laugh?" I asked the guard who had spoken to me.

"Only if we are told to Ma'am." he said and I frowned.

"Um...I give you permission to laugh..." I said and he nodded and then we started to walk.

"Oh, and you can call me Clary." I said with a smile and he nodded and smiled back.

It didn't take long to get to a pair of huge double doors which I assumed was the kitchen.

The nice guard opened the doors and offered his arm. I smiled and took it.

My eyes bugged out at all the food set out over the bench. The maids were cooking away and I saw Aline.

"Aline!" I said and waved. She looked up and bowed slightly.

"Ma'am." she said and went back to work.

I looked at the guard and he gestured to the food.

"It's all for you, Miss Clary" he said and stepped back.

I looked at all the guards and saw how hungry they looked.

"I could never eat all of this. Please, we can share." I said and smiled but the guards all shook there heads.

"We cannot, miss. It is for you." Said the guard who had offered his arm earlier. I walked up to him and looked him in the eye.

"What is your name?" I asked.

"Sebastian, Ma'am."

"Well, Sebastian, I am ordering you to share the food." I said and he looked shocked.

He looked over his shoulder at the other guards.

"It's an order." he said and they all ran towards the food.

I picked up a cracker with cream cheese and bit into it.

"Yum!" I murmured.

The door to the kitchen opened and Sam stood, looking enraged.

"WHAT IS THIS!" his voice boomed and the guards dropped to there knees.

"Sergeant Sebastian!" He growled and Sebastian stood.

"What did I say to you when I asked you to keep an eye on Clary?!" He said

Sebastian started to tremble in fear.

"T-to p-protect her and k-keep in line"

"And you didn't do that! You know what the penalty is...death!" Sam said and started to stride towards Sebastian.

Just as he had his hand raised to strike I rushed in front of Sebastian.

"Get out of the way, Clary!" he growled.

"It was me. I ordered them to eat!" I said and he looked shocked and put his hand down, but the look of death was still in his eyes.

"I ORDERED them to eat! So if you hurt anyone it should be me." I said and everyone gasped.

"Ordered them. Fine, he may live, but I'm disappointed in you, Clary." he said and walked away.

I dropped down next to the trembling Sebastian and pulled him to me and started to rock him.

"It's gonna be okay, it's going to be okay!" I said.

He kept on trembling and so I started to sing.

_Let it go, Let it go. Can't hold it back anymore. Let it go, let it go. Turn my back and slam the door. The snow glows white on the mountain tonight. Not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen. The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside. Couldn't keep it in. Heaven knows I tried._

All the guards came and sat down, listening to me sing.

_Don't let them win, don't let them see. Be the good girl you always had to be Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know. Well now they know. Let it go, let it go. Can't hold it back anymore. Let it go, let it go. Turn my back and slam that door. And here I stand. And here I'll stay. Let it go, let it go. The cold never bothered me anyway._

Sebastian's trembles were gone and all his attention was on me.

_It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small. And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all. Up here in the cold thin air I finally can breathe. I know I left a life behind but I'm too relieved to grieve. Let it go, let it go. Can't hold it back anymore. Let it go, let it go, Turn my back and slam the door. And here I stand. And here,I'll stay. Let it go, let it go. The cold never bothered me anyway._

_Standing - frozen in the life I've chosen You won't find me, the past is so behind me. Buried in the snow_

_Let it go, let it go_  
_Can't hold it back anymore_  
_Let it go, let it go,_  
_Turn my back and slam the door_  
_And here I stand_  
_And here I'll stay_  
_Let it go, let it go_  
_The cold never bothered me anyway..._  
_(let the music go on)_

_and here i'll stay_  
_let it go, let it go_  
_oooooh let it go_

We sat there for hours. I sang and told the guards stories of the outside world and the Institute. I was going back and they were coming with me...

**Hope you liked it!**

**Many Thanx to Nicole!**

**Love Ciara**

**:Dxxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey peoples! 5 sleeps till Christmas! WooHoo :) Ok here it is Chapter 14! Hope you like :) Also A big thanx to NicoleLightwood my Beta! **

**Ciara ;D**

* * *

After 3 hours with the guards the maids had to take me back to my room.

I sighed as Aline walked me down the hall. All I want to do is take those poor guards and get my ballet shoes and show them how to dance. It would help them just as it helps me.

Aline opened my door and I walked in.

"Ma'am the master has a surprise for you! You just have to wait in here...for now" she explained.

"Do I have a choice?" I said and she bowed to me and walked out, shutting and locking the door behind her.

I walked over to the window where sunlight was still flowing through and sat on the floor and brought my knees up to my chest. A few sobs escaped my mouth but I didn't care all I wanted is Jace.

I hear the door creek open and something placed on the floor and then the door shut again.

I look up at the door and a tear slips down my cheek, but something sparkled in the sunlight. I look down to the floor and I suck in a deep breath. Lying on the floor is a stele and my diary.

I scramble over to them and pick them up and run over to my desk. I don't like to cry but maybe I could put my emotions in here.

Slashing the locking rune I open the diary and grab my fountain pen and start writing.

_Dear Jace,_

_I'm miserable here. Sam keeps me locked up in a room for the whole day. But today I got to go to the kitchen with the guards and I told them to eat because they were twigs, Sam came in and nearly killed the head guard. If it weren't for me he would be dead._

_He through the ballet shoes you gave me in the bin and said he would get me new ones, I DON'T WANT NEW ONES! It takes all of my strength not to slap him. Jace I haven't been untruthful with you, but I'm sure you know already with the rumours that have gone around since my parents died._

_When I was 13 my parents and brother went out and I stayed home. When they didn't come home I went to the clave and they sent out search parties. A few search parties were killed by a monstrous beast and so we new that, that was were my parents and brother were. We had a huge party of fighters, including me. The monsters came in numbers and killed many Shadowhunters but I killed demons without a second glance. I could hear my parent's screams and followed them, when I thought I had lost them I heard his voice and peeked around the corner. The demon was standing there with a demon blade in his hand; I saw the muscle and height of him and knew I didn't stand a chance. But before I could even move he through the blade and cut all of my families throats. I ran at him and fought him, he was shocked and something in his eyes told me he wouldn't kill me, but I still fought him with all I had and I knew the angel Raziel was on my side and he gave me strength. I slashed him across the face and blinded one of his eyes, his scream was nothing I had ever heard before and he retreated and like a coward he ran. I cut the ropes my family was hanging from and they dropped to the floor. I ran to my parents and checked for a pulse...there was nothing, they were dead. I cried over there dead corpses and then my brother moved. I shot over to him and put his head in my lap as he coughed up blood._

And then suddenly I had a flash back and I closed my eyes and experienced the pain that I went through that awful day...

_'Jonathan can you hear me brother?" whispered 14 year old Clary and he opened his eyes and smiled up at me. He put his blood soaked hand on my cheek._

_"I...can hear you sister" he rasped. I smiled and tears slipped freely down my cheeks._

_"Oh Jonathan please don't leave me"_

_"I don't belong here anymore baby sister"_

_"But I fought hundreds of demons to save you and I have you here, I can save you!"_

_He smiled and wiped away a tear running down my cheek._

_"And I'm so proud of you Clary and mum and dad would be too" he whispered._

_I took his hand and gripped it tight and he did the same._

_"I love you so much Jonathan and I will see you again"_

_I love you too Clary now and forever and I'll always watch over you!" his eyes fluttered and then he took a deep breath._

_"I Love You" he said and then his hand went slack and his head rolled to the side, his eyes still open but glassy and unseeing._

_"Jonathan" I whispered._

_"Jonathan" I said. I checked his neck for a pulse...there was no steady beat of his heart under my fingers._

_I took raged breaths and Shadowhunters ran through in and I growled at them and wrapped my arms around my brother._

_"Get away!" I cried but they still came up to me._

_Lucian my fathers Parabatai came up to me and picked me up and dragged me away from my brother._

_"NO! LUCIAN PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN!" I shrieked and watched as Shadowhunters crowded around my brother._

_"JONATHAN! GET AWAY FROM HIM!" I screamed but they all tried to get him to breath but I knew he was long gone._

_I clawed at Lucian's face and he cried out and dropped me. I dropped in to a crouch and ran at the Shadowhunters but one of them caught me and handed me back to Luke._

_"NO PLEASE LEAVE HIM BE! HE'S ALREADY DEAD!" I screamed and then sagged in Luke's arms as tears burst from my eyes. I cried into Luke's shirt and he held me close._

I opened my eyes and a few tears slipped from my lashes as I continued to write.

_Jace this is what happened to me and I've never showed any emotion since. But I love you and Sam will never tear us apart!_

_All my Love, Clary._

There was a click and the door opened. I shut my diary and hid the stele.

Aline walked in with a cart with food and paint and... My ballet shoes and leotards.

I ran up to her and enveloped her in a hug.

"Oh My!" she cried and then she hugged me back.

I pulled back and smiled at her.

"The Master is expecting you in 15 minutes. The guards will collect you and take you to the grand ballroom were you may dance" she said and then walked out.

I looked at the cart and jumped on the food, scarfing it down. Once I was finished I grabbed my leotard, ballet skirt, tights, leg warmers and crisp white Pointe shoes.

I ran over to my bed and looked at the roof and saw a camera. Something sparked in my hand and I aimed and fired. A lightning bolt erupted from my fingers and shot into the camera's lens, it shattered and then the camera drooped.

I smiled and started getting ready. I pulled my tights and leotard on and then my skirt; I pulled the leg warmers over my calves and then tied the ribbons on my pointe shoes.

Just as I got up the door opened and standing with their heads down was the guards. I walked over and put my fingers under their chins and pushed them up and spread their lips into a smile.

"Come on lets get going my smileys!" I said and smiled and we started walking.

When we got to a set of huge oak doors the guards pushed them open and I gave Sebastian a quick hug and he hugged me back.

I walked in to the ballroom and my mouth dropped. Standing in black tights and a black fitted shirt was Sam. He had a remote in his hand and clicked a button and 'Heart by Heart' by Demi Lovato came on and he started dancing.

I shrugged and started dancing, kicking my leg up and doing pirouettes across the room and then I jumped into the air and did the splits mid air. I slowed down and fingers wrapped around my waist, I shrieked and jerked away. I looked at Sam and he had a hurt expression on his face.

"Don't do that!" I shrieked and his face darkened.

"WHY NOT?!" he yelled and I shivered at the thought of dancing with him.

"Because...the type of dancing I'm doing is for one person" I lied and his expression turned to angry.

"No its not! You're lying to me!" he screamed and I backed up.

He kept on walking up to me and I kept on backing up until I hit the wall. Sam put both of his hands on either side of my face and leaned forward, I turned my head and cringed as he leaned all the way up to my face. I could feel his breath on my cheek he was so close.

He grabbed my chin and turned it towards him and leaned all the way forward and kissed me. I tried to shove him off but he held on strong. His tongue slivered into my mouth and my gag reflexes took over. I had, had enough, I brought my knee up into the middle of his legs and he jerked back a little but kept kissing me. I realised I didn't have enough momentum and so I bit down hard on his tongue. Blood spurted into my mouth and he pulled away and cried out, I leaned down and spat out his demonic blood and then threw up everywhere.

I looked up as he touched his tongue in pain and walked up to him, brought my fist back and socked him right in the nose. Blood spilled freely from Sam's nose and his hand went up and cupped his nose as blood slipped from his fingers.

"YOU DEMONIC BA***RD! DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN OR I WILL HAVE NO REGRETS NEUTERING YOU!" I screamed and walked to the door and the guards surrounded me and started walking me back to my room, laughing their faces off.

**2 hours later...**

I scrubbed myself furiously, dancing always made me sweat but I was so mad at Sam.

"THAT THREE HEADED, MAKE-UP WEARING, SOFT BALLED ASSHOLE!" I screamed and punched the tiled wall so hard 3 tiles shattered.

I stepped out of the bathroom and dried my body hurriedly. I pulled on a knee-high skirt and tank and started writing how much I hated Sam in my diary.

There was a knock at the door and I spun around in my chair.

"WHAT IN THE BLAZING MERCY OF RAZIEL DO YOU FREAKING WANT!" I screamed and the door swung open to find a jaw slack Aline with a tray with a teapot, cup, sugar and milk in her hands.

I sighed and ran my hand over my face in frustration.

Aline walked in head bowed and set the tray on my desk.

"I'm sorry that I annoyed you Ma'am..." she said and started walking away.

"Aline wait! I'm sorry, I'm in a rotten mood," I said and she turned around eyes cast down as if she was keeping something from me.

I stood up and walked over to her, putting my two fingers under her chin and lifting her gaze to mine.

"What are you keeping from me Aline?" I asked and she reached into her aprons pocket and pulled out an envelope.

I took it from her fingers and opened it, inside it said -

**_Clarissa Morgenstern,_**

**_You will attend dinner with the Master and his son. Your maid will dress you in a proper dress and your guard will escort you to the dining hall._**

**_Sincerely yours_**

**_Aziel and Semanjelof._**

**_.P.S. You will attend even if your guard has to drag you to the dinner._**

**_S._**

I looked at Aline and she lowered her gaze.

"Well it looks like I don't really have a choice does it" I said sadly and she nodded.

"Can you help me Aline?" I asked and she smiled and nodded.

"I will do my best Miss," she said.

"C-L-A-R-Y" I said and she smiled.

We walked up to my wardrobe and Aline pulled out dress after dress and I said no to all of them, they were all to showy or to lacy.

I walked up to the wardrobe and rummaged through and saw it, it was a beautiful emerald green and just flowed like a waterfall, it had sleeves down to my elbows and had lovely bodice.

I pulled it out and showed it to Aline and she nodded and smiled.

Aline helped me into the dress and smiled when it was on, she got my hair to fall in lovely ringlets down my back and pinned my fringe back so it didn't get in my eyes.

When I was ready she walked out and said my guard would be here in five minutes.

I looked around for something to do and saw my sketchbook. I got a blue messengers bag out of my drawer and stuffed my led pencils and coloured pencils in a tin and into the bag and slipped my sketchbook in too.

There was a knock at the door and I smoothed my skirt and the door opened and standing outside in a tux was Sebastian. I smiled at him and he offered his arm and a warming smile, I took his arm and lifted my skirt and his eyes widen when he saw my bare feet, I shrugged and let my skirt go and just walked to the dining room with Sebastian dreading what awaited me in there.

**Hey guys, I hope you like the chapter :) sorry it was so short but I'll post another tomorrow!**

**Thanx again to Nicole, your the best girl and you write the best stories :D**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL AND TO ALL A GOODNIGHT! LOL**

**Song choice for this chapter - Heart by Heart by Demi Lovato**

**Love Ciara**

**:Dx **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello my wonderful fanfiction loving people! I have here Chapter 15 :D Again thank you to Nicole! ENJOY! :Dx**

* * *

Sebastian threw the doors open and I looked at all the demons siting at the table as they all turned around.

Seb held my arm tightly and I gripped his jacket sleeve. I saw Sam and watched as he motioned for me to smile, I looked away and ignored him.

Sebastian had to practically drag me to the empty seat next to Sam and a demon that was watching me with curiosity.

If I had a seraph blade all these demons would be dead. The one next to me leaned close.

"Well, well what a lovely rose you are!" he said and then a snakes tongue protruded out of his lips and just as it was about to touch me I grabbed it and twisted, the demon yelped and then Sam was next to me and grabbed the demon by the throat and had his fist raised to strike.

"What do you think you were doing to my bride to be, HUH!" Sam growled and the demon whimpered. He looked at me and I poked my tongue out and him and his face darkened.

"Nothing highness" he said and bowed his head. Sam took my arm and pulled me up and over to the other side of the table and sat me next to a pale women with white blonde locks and electric blue eyes that took in every lump and bump I had on me.

She smiled and sharp canines slipped over her bottom lip.

"Vampire" I whispered and she nodded and stuck her hand out.

"Camille Belcourt" she said in a thick London accent.

I looked down at her pale hand and shook my head, I was not touching her.

"Clarissa...Morgenstern" I said and she nodded. A voice boomed through the room and I looked up to the head of the table, sitting in a plush chair was a demon with a scar over his left eye and the eye itself was milky white.

His gaze was on me and I barred my teeth.

"Aziel" I hissed and everyone looked at me and nodded.

"I have great news my friends! My son has finally found himself a bride!" he said and I went stone still.

Sam stood and took my hand and pulled me up and then knelt down on one knee and pulled a little box out of his pocket and opened it, inside was a black diamond ring and then he slipped it onto my ring finger and thrust our hands into the air and everyone erupted in applause.

I stood there, frozen and then Sam stepped behind me and something heavy was clasped around my neck.

I looked down at the pink and black diamond necklace that sat just above my cleavage.

I looked at Sam and he smiled at me but I could see the deep lust in his eyes and I wanted to yell out 'WELL YOUR NOT GETTING ME!'

A bell tinkled and Sam pushed me into my chair and then waiters came through the double doors and came to each and every person and placed a bowl in front of them.

I looked down at the bowl and nearly threw up, the liquid was scarlet and I knew it was blood and there was little pieces of flesh bobbing up and down in the thick liquid.

I reached behind me and grappled for Seb's hand and when I felt it I latched on and wouldn't let go.

Sebastian knelt down next to me.

"Clary what's wrong?" he asked and I pointed a shaky finger at the scarlet liquid. Sebastian swallowed and looked at the waiter who looked green.

"Any vegetarian per chance?" he asked and the waiter shook his head.

I looked at Sam and he frowned at me and picked up a spoon and scooped some of the bloody liquid into his mouth and groaned in delight. I slapped my hand over my mouth and tried to swallow the vomit that was creeping up my throat. I leaned down to the kneeling Sebastian and looked him in the eye.

"Get me out of here!" I whispered and nodded.

Seb looked up at Sam and cleared his throat, Sam looked down at him.

"What?" Sam growled and Seb bowed his head.

"Sir, the lady is feeling very...sick and I was wondering if I could treat her to some...human food?" he asked and Sam looked into my pleading eyes and nodded.

I jumped up but kept a firm hold on Sebastian's wrist and we started walking but a cold hand grabbed my arm and swung me around. Sam stood tall and all eyes on me, he leaned down near my ear.

"You're going to have to get used to this food Clary because you won't get anything else," he said and I started to shake with rage.

I put my hand on his shoulder and dug my nails into the skin, pain registered on his face and I pulled him down so he could here me.

"Listen to me when I tell you this, I will never love you and no matter how hard you try I will never be like you so get it through your thick scull and F**K OFF!" I hissed and pushed him away from me and started walking and just to let him know I wasn't kidding I entwined my fingers with Sebastian's and shot him the bird over my shoulder.

**(PAGE BREAK)**

When we got to the kitchen my stomach was rumbling. Seb threw open the doors and I looked at the nice waiters and all the maids who looked tired and hungry.

I looked at Sebastian with sadness in my eyes and he looked away. I didn't want to be sad tonight it was my only night of freedom.

I smiled deviously and poked him in the stomach and he burst out laughing and so did I and then he pushed me up against the wall and started tickling me. I screamed in happiness and then he pinched under my ribs and I laughed harder.

I finally shoved him off of me and then ran. He chased me all over the kitchen and then when we were at the fridge and pantry I dropped my phone and skidded to a halt and grabbed it but when I looked up I groaned, Seb was standing in front of me with his hands out. He tried to grab me but I dodged and that took him off guard and when he tried to grab me again I front flipped over his head and ran into the pantry and hid behind a shelf.

I knew he would find me here so I peeked in between a few boxes and spied a crate full of apples. I took a deep breath and extended my hand and when I thought it wouldn't work an apple bounced off the crate and made a THWACK on the floor. Seb spun around and ran over, this was my chance and so I got up and ran out the door.

That was all we did tonight, had fun and ate delicious food and finally I could smile and be happy but I knew it wouldn't last because there was darkness around the corner and it wanted me but it wasn't going to get me.

* * *

**Hope you liked it guys!**

**Its Christmas eve and I won't post tomoz so "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" :)**

**Love Ciara :Dxxx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi everyone! hope you liked the last chapter! I have a new story, its called 'Challenges' and if you could give it a go:) and please review!**

* * *

I rolled over and opened my eyes and smiled, remembering last night.

I sat up and looked at my clock, 6 O'clock it reads and I sigh.

I try and try to get back to sleep but it just won't come to me. I look around and know that I won't be able to go to the ballroom to dance so I walk into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and washed my face.

I walked out of the bathroom and over to the drawer that held all my ballet stuff and pulled out my leotard, tights and leg warmers. I always kept my ballet shoes in a special space...my nicker drawer. **(LOL)**

After putting my leotard, tights and leg warmers I slipped on my Pointe shoes. Tying the ribbons tight I got up and put my phone in my dock and turned the volume up really high and blasted the song 'Neon lights' by Demi Lovato.

With my stele I drew a rune on my arm and extended my hand, the furniture started to shake and then lifted into the air and hovered over to one side of the room.

I sighed and rubbed my hands together, ready to dance I grab my desk chair and start bar excursuses.

Ten minutes into stretching and I growl, its so hard to move even with the furniture moved, I need to get into that ballroom, I'm restless.

I walk up to the door and knock, but no one answers and so I throw myself at the door and start pulverising the wood.

After 5 minutes of constant banging the lock clicks and I stand back as the door opens and look at the sleepy Sam standing outside...completely naked.

I scream and slapped my hands over my eyes.

"What?" he asked completely oblivious to the fact that he was naked. I pulled my hands back and positioned them so that I couldn't see his...bits.

I swallowed and he frowned at me, questions swimming in his eyes.

"Ah...Sam your naked" I said matter of factly and he laughs and then looks at my raised eyebrows and his eyes go wide as saucers and he looks down and covers his bits and blushes and looks away, thats when it hit me...he had been having sex.

Anger boiled inside of me and I felt my body wanting to change but I kept it down...barely.

"YOU LYING, BLOOD DRINKING, BAS***D!" I scream and he looks down, knowing he's defeated and telling me I'm right.

I shove him out of the doorway and started walking towards the guard positioned down the hall.

"Clary! Please I'm sorry! I just...needed it" he said carefully and my nails extended into long, sharp talons. I jogged towards the guard and heard Sam start to run too.

"GET THE F**K AWAY FROM ME! YOU SAY YOU WANT TO MARRY ME! YOU'RE DISGUSTING!" I screamed and I reached the guard, he took a step back as if he was scared of me.

I looked down at my hands and sneered, I was red and my hair was actual fire and my nails were talons.

I looked back at the guard and barred my teeth.

"Where is his room!" I hissed and pointed behind me. He pointed a shaky finger down the hall, to a red door.

He had a camera hooked onto his belt and I grabbed it and started walking towards the door, fire singeing the carpet that I walked on.

Sam was yelling for me to stop and I shot him the bird over my shoulder.

I got to the door and gripped the door handle, the metal melting under my fiery grip.

I threw the door open. A girl with a shock of blue-black hair sat up on the mattress and looked at me and her eyes widened.

I smiled evilly and raised the camera and took 10 photo's of her, naked in Sam's bed.

She shrieked and covered herself and I laughed and then hooked the camera around my neck and shifted, I closed my eyes and welcome the change, I feel my bones break and reform and my skin change and my hair grow and when I open my eyes and look down I smile, I'm a cheetah.

I walk out the door and look down the hall at Sam, his eyes are bulging because he knows what I'm about to do...I'm going to his dad, my natural enemy but I had to, to get close to him to kill him and my chance just came.

Sam started to run but he couldn't change because he was in so much panic and I smiled and turned and ran towards the dining hall, hoping Aziel is there.

My sharp ears pick up Sam's panting and then I can't hear him anymore and I know I've lost him.

I come up to the dining room doors and run threw them.

Aziel's head whips up when I enter the room and I leap onto the table and change back into my human form, his eye widened and I smile and unhook the camera from around my neck and walk over all the food, picking up a dressing gown thats on a chair and pulling it around my naked body as I do so.

I jump down next to Aziel and he growls, I put my hands up in surrender.

"I'm not here to hurt you, just to show you your sons disloyalty" I tell him and his face falls.

"What do you mean?" he asks and I turn on the camera and get the pictures of the girl up and hand it to him. He looks down at the picture and his eyes go as wide as saucers.

"This is Sam's room!" he says and I nod, he shakes his head and pulls a chair over and gestures to it, I smile and sit.

"Now my dear, tell me what happened" he said and I smile evilly.

I tell him what happened and I could tell he was taking in all my words.

I finished and he swallowed and looked down.

"I am so sorry my dear, I never knew my son was like this" he said and the dining room doors flew open and Sam ran in with a pair of boxers on.

He stopped dead when he saw me sitting next to his father and his adam's apple bobbed.

Aziel stood up and walked towards his son, slowly.

When he gets to him his eyes are all black, not a single drop of white or colour in them.

I watch as he fists his hand and then strikes out, hitting Sam across the face, sending Sam sprawled on the floor.

Aziel's form darkens and he turns into his true demon form. I stand up and watch for a little longer as he beats his son even though I would like to be the one beating Sam I know its his fathers duty.

After the tenth fisted hit I shoot over to Aziel and place my hand gently on his horrible skin. His head whips around and he see's me and then as if my touch calms him he changes back into his human form and sighs, he takes my hand in both of his and squeezes a reassuring squeeze.

"I am sorry my dear, it's just I told him you were special and he went and did this to you! He needs to be punished!" he growls and I know I've got him right were I want him.

I squeeze his hand back.

"Do what he did to me" I said and questions registered on his face.

"What did he do to you?" he asked and I looked down at Sam's bloody form and then back up at Aziel.

"He whipped me!" I said and his eyes changed back to black and he gave an almighty kick and Sam was thrown across the room and into the wall.

I grabbed Aziel's arm tightly and put my other hand on his smooth cheek.

"Shhhh, Shhhh, Calm down" I said soothingly and added a little touch of magic to my voice to calm him and his face relaxed.

"We will whip him!" he said and I nodded and gestured towards the door.

"Go get it ready and I will heal his wounds" he gave me an odd look.

"For maximum amount of pain!" I thought up quickly and he nodded and walked out the door.

I walked over to the table and grabbed the discarded stele lying there and walked over to Sam and grabbed his chin and slapped him.

He opened his swollen eyes and groaned, I smiled down at him evilly.

"This is what you get for whipping me and cheating on me, my darling!" I hissed and drew an Iratze on his arm and all his wounds healed and he lifted his hand to my face and I brought my knee back and kneed him in the balls.

"Fuew, I have wanted to do that for ages!" I said as he groan and held in between his legs.

Two guards walk in and pick Sam up and drag him to the room where I was whipped.

There's a chair there for me but I shake my head and walk out but Sebastian is blocking my path, he gives me an odd look and I gesture down the hall and we start walking but that doesn't stop the sound of screams bouncing off the walls.

I grimace but Seb looks normal.

He takes me back to my room and before he shuts the door he grabs my hand and slips a cold object into my hand and closes my hand into a fist and walks out.

I look down at my hand and open it and gasp when I see whats sitting on my palm.

Its a key!

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**Happy boxing day!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Love Ciara:Dxxx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here you go guys, Chapter 17! Now guys please do me a favour and REVIEW its ridicules how I have over 10,000 views and only 76 reviews, ain't that funny! SO PLEASE REVIEW! **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

I paced up and down my bedroom, wondering how I was going to use the key. I was still debating whether Seb gave it to me to escape or to get out of my room.

"Oh Jesus Christ!" I growled and threw the key across the room and into the wall.

There was a rap on the door, my head shot to the right and I ran towards the key and scooped it up, throwing it under my bed, I took a deep breath and composed myself.

"Come in" I said as I sat on the desk chair.

The door opened and standing outside was Seb looking down at the floor. Before I knew what I was doing I launched myself into his arms and was hugging him and hanging on for dear life, his arms wrapped around me and he lifted me up and spun me around.

Seb set me down on my feet and I un-wrapped my arms from around his neck and leaned close to his ear.

"Thank you!" I whispered and kissed his cheek.

He smiled and nodded and his eyes took me in, looking at the black sexy dressing gown I had on.

"You might want to change that cause if you don't I'm gonna be fighting off hundreds of men throwing themselves at you because my dear we have to go" he said and I snorted and burst out laughing.

After I got all my giggles out I looked behind me at my wardrobe.

"What type of thing is it we're going to?" I asked and he looked down.

"A court meeting to discuss the penalty from Sam, his father is furious with his and has called the high demon Lilith to the meeting" he said quietly and I gasped.

"Bu-but Lilith is the evilest of them all!" I said and he nodded.

"The Master said for me to tell you to were something nice," he said and I nodded.

"I need a shower, so come back in 30 minutes," I said and he nodded and I stepped back into my room and shut the door.

I ran into the bathroom and went in a shower; washing my hair and body thoroughly.

When I got out I rubbed scented moisturizer into my skin and blow-dried my hair; tying it in a long braid that reached the start of my thighs.

I opened the door and walked out in my black lacy bra and undies.

I strode over to the wardrobe and fished through for a nice dress.

I found a dress that was tight fitting, showed a bit of cleavage and had a slit up the side of the skirt. I pulled it on and looked in the mirror and I have to say.

"I look HOT!"

I slipped my feet into a pair of 7 inch black high heels that went well with the black dress, put on some scarlet lipstick and sat down.

5 minutes later there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I called and the door opened and standing outside was Seb.

I stood and his eyes widened at my appearance.

"I don't think that did much from the dressing gown, I'm still gonna be fighting all the boys!" he said with a smile.

I got up and started walking over to him, wincing as the heels pinched my toes.

I got to him and he looked me in the eye and shook his head, he knelt down and gestured to my leg, I pushed my leg threw the slit in the dress and smiled as I saw his eyes bulge.

He pulled my leg up and took the pumps off my feet.

My dress was floor length silk and when I walked it dragged across the floor so with no heels on it was longer and the back was beautiful because it was corset lace up.

Seb offered his arm and I shook my head and pushed him out of the way and started to jog, picking the front of my dress up to make it easier.

I ran and laughed as I felt Seb trying to catch up.

I pulled the front of my dress up and tucked it in my knickers, so now the front of the dress was pulled up, exposing my muscly legs and the back of the dress billowed behind me.

I rounded a corner and saw guards standing at the door at the end of the hall.

Seb put on a burst of speed and was now running next me but he didn't know that I was only jogging.

I poked my tongue at him and put on a burst of speed, rocketing in front of him.

The guards reached for the door handles but I gestured for them to stop and they did.

I came up to the door and stopped and turned around to see that Seb was only just coming up to me.

When he finally got to me; huffing and puffing when I wasn't even breathing hard, I smiled at him and pumped my fist into the air.

"I WIN!" I said triumphantly and he smiled.

I fixed my skirt and Seb offered his arm, I took it and he nodded to the guards and they opened the doors.

We walked in and every single person in the place eye's zoomed in on me. My smile dropped I started to shake, Seb tightened his grip on my arm but it didn't help. Images of Sam getting whipped and stabbed flashed before my eyes and I cried out as I saw Aziel wielding a demon blade then thrusting the blade into a figure who was on their knee's and only then did I see the figure was Sam and he was writhing in pain from the blade that was protruding from his back, the demons behind him were laughing as they whipped him.

All of a sudden a voice boomed threw the room and the images faded away, I looked around and realised I was on the floor and that there was warm, thick liquid spilling from my nose…blood.

I looked up at Seb who had worry written all over his face and then I was ripped out of his arms.

"MOVE SCUM!" Aziel sneered and helped me up; I pushed him away and wobbled on my feet but then steadied myself.

I touched my nose and looked at the red blood with gold and silver flecks in it that was on my finger and then I looked up at all the demons that were backing away from me and I thrust my hand towards them and they screamed that unearthly scream and jumped back, I smiled and touched my nose again and wiped the blood away so that it was all on my hand.

I started walking, hand out and all the demons parted like the red sea for me.

When I was finally out of the masses of demons I saw a figure laying on the floor in the middle of the room.

"Sam!" I shrieked and started to run. I got to Sam and dropped down next to him and pulled his head into my lap.

I may not like the dude but that didn't mean I wanted him to die.

Demons started to run towards us and I knew a few drops of blood weren't going to cut it.

I searched Sam for some type of cutting tool. I finally found a small dagger, I put it to my palm and took a deep breath and pushed the blade down into the soft skin of my hand, blood fell to the ground and the demons hissed but kept coming, I stood up and started smearing blood in a circle around Sam and I.

A demon jumped out of nowhere and I flicked some of my blood at him and he hissed and frantically tried to get it off.

I finished the circle and sat down next to Sam, pulling his head into my lap again.

Demons piled around the circle but not one tried to touch it.

"Sam can you hear me?!" I whispered but he didn't reply.

I looked around frantically for a stele but there was none in sight.

"PLEASE! DOES ANYONE HAVE A STELE? I need one," I cried and then the masses of demons parted to reveal Aziel, an evil smile spread across his wicked face.

"You don't need a stele to heal him my dear," he said and I frowned.

"What do I need then?" I asked and he threw his head back.

"YOUR VOICE!" he yelled and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"All you need to do is sing and let your power flurry and he will live!" he said and I looked down at the dying boy in my arms, demons cackled and I looked up at Aziel.

"You know all he ever wanted was to impress you , to make you love him like a real father loves his son…but you never did" I said and Aziel barred his teeth at me.

"I'll make a deal with you, huh, you heal my son and I'll try be a better father, deal?" he asked and I looked at Sam, all bloodied and bruised and a few tears slipped down my cheeks.

"DEAL!" I roared but I knew there would be a catch, there always was.

* * *

**REVIEWS GUYS SERIOUSLY! **

**I hope you liked it and please check out my other stories 'I Don't Know How' and 'Challenges' and review on them please :)x**

**Love Ciara:Dxxx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi everyone! I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I've been really busy... I was going to start writing this chapter the other day but my puppy got really sick and is still fighting off a bad cold :'( As I'm sure most of you know I have 2 other stories and I'm finding it a bit hard to write new chapters for all of them at the same time...but don't worry I'm working on it :) Thanks a million to all those people who reviewed! It always brightens my day when I see that another few people find my fanfic interesting and are reviewing what they think about it:) I also wanted to tell you that I have over 15,000 views! WOOHOO! I'm so happy and to all those people who are looking for other interesting fanfic's to read I recommend all of 'NicoleLightwoods' fan fictions :) She is the best fanfiction writer I have ever known and has a real talent in writing! (You're the best Nicole!) Hopefully soon I'll get back into my 1-2 day updates but until then please have patience! Also in this chapter and probably many others I've included some little things from Frozen the movie :) I hope you like this chapter! Speak to you soon my Lovelies!**

* * *

I had to get out of this dress it was doing my head in!

"I have to get out of this stupid dress!" I said as Seb hustled me towards the doors.

"You can get out of it in a minute, just hang on!" he growled and I looked down as all the demons eyes scanned my body.

I hated people staring at me. When Jon died everyone had stared at me with pity and I had gotten so mad that when this teenage boy tried to hug me I went spaz and broke his arm, people had backed away from me as if I was a monster...now I knew why.

Rushing down the corridor Seb kept on pushing my shoulders to make me walk faster. He gave a good shove and I snapped.

"What the hell is your problem!" I seethed and stopped dead in my tracks and turned around to look at him.

His face was contorted in anger.

"You want to know my problem!" he growled at me and I narrowed my eyes.

"Yes! Because all you've been doing is being an absolute ass!" I yelled and he threw his arms in the air.

"YOU FRICKEN' PRETTY MUCH SENTENCED YOURSELF TO DEATH!" he cried and I felt my power shift inside me, begging to come out from where I had locked it.

"WHAT DID YOU EXPECT ME TO DO? LET HIM DIE!" I screamed and he took a step back.

"You know what, I can't believe you! That guy kidnapped you and has been an ass to you ever since and you think I'm the one you should be yelling at!" he screamed at me and I lost it.

My power burst free from behind its locked door and I could pretty much feel the raw power coursing threw my veins.

I closed my eyes and welcomed the change and when I opened them again I smiled as my claws dug into the plush carpet...I was a lioness.

"C-C-Clary?" Sebastian stuttered.

I whipped my head up at him and barred my teeth.

He was taking small steps back and looked utterly terrified and he had a right to be too.

I turned around and bolted, using my speed to get away from him and raced towards my room. I turned the corner and raced down the hall towards my bedroom door but guards stood on either side of it.

I reared my head back and gave one almighty roar and I don't think they could have been out of there any quicker.

As I neared the door I shifted back and started walking towards it quickly, covering myself as best I could.

Storming into my room I slammed the door but only after snapping the key that was in the door in half.

Grabbing a dark green dress from my wardrobe I put a comb threw my hair and fumed at how rude Seb had been.

I tied my hair in a braid and pinned it up in a bun when there was a knock at the door, I walked over and flung it open to reveal Aziel.

"Its time my dear," he said and offered his arm which I pushed away and started walking up the hall, wishing I could kill him now.

**Jace POV - **

"Jace its useless, she's gone!" The inquisitor yelled and I slammed my fist down on the table.

"She sent the damn note! Thats proof thats she's alive!" I yelled and she narrowed her eyes.

"That was two weeks ago! And anyway for all we know she could be lying dead in a ditch!" her voice boomed around the room.

I jumped up onto the table and took a running leap at her...only to be held back by Alec and Maryse.

"Jace calm down, we will find her!" Alec said, frantically trying to hold be back as I tried to get to the inquisitor.

I sat down in my chair muttering how I would get her...one day.

I swiped the note Clary had sent off the table and read over it for the thousandth time.

I slumped in my chair and closed my eyes.

Being up for days on end really had its toll.

All of a sudden an image erupted behind my eyelids of a mansion with blacked out windows and dead willow tree's.

My eyes flew open and I gasped because I knew that image so well.

"I KNOW WHERE SHE IS!" I cried.

**Clary's POV - **

I walked back into the ballroom and all the demons hissed, I smiled as they backed away.

Walking to the middle of the room I stopped and breathed in and out, trying to calm my raging nerves...I hadn't sang in years, when my family had been alive we would have a little music on Friday nights and I always sang, loving the complements people gave me when they heard it.

"We have a special treat my dear friends!" Aziel hissed and all the demons cheered.

"My daughter in-law to be is going to sing for us!" he said and the room erupted in screams of joy.

"F**kin' lunatics!" I muttered under my breath.

"So now dear Clarissa, sing will you!" Aziel said and I shivered but nodded and every demon went quiet.

The lights dimmed and everyone's eyes were on me...not that they weren't before.

I opened my mouth and magic came out.

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_

_Not a foot to be seen_

_A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen_

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_

_Couldn't keep it in_

_Heaven nows I've tried_

I took a step to the right and looked up.

_Don't let them in _

_Don't let them see_

_Be the good girl you always had to be_

_Conceal don't feel_

_Don't let them know_

_Well now they know!_

_Let it go _

_Let it go _

_Can't hold it back anymore_

I put my hands out and ice flakes swirled around them.

_Let it go _

_Let it go _

_Turn away and slam the door!_

_I don't care what there going to say_

_Let the storm rage on_

_The cold never bothered me anyway!_

I started to walk around the room my ice swirling around the air and all the demons making ooooh's and ahhh's.

_Its funny how some distance makes everything seem small_

_And the fears that once controlled me _

_Can't get to me at all_

_Its time to see what I can do_

_To test the limits and break threw_

_No I know wrong, no rules for me _

_I'm free!_

_Let it go _

_Let it go _

_I'm one with the wind and sky_

_Let it go _

_Let it go _

_You'll never see me cry!_

_And here I stand!_

I slammed my foot down on the ground and a huge ice flake of solid ice got bigger and bigger.

_And here I stay_

_Let the storm rage on!_

I lifted my hands, my fingers positioned like claws.

_My power flurries threw the air into the ground!_

_My snow is spiralling in frozen fractals all around!_

_And one thought crystallises like an icy blast!_

_I'm never going back_

_The past is in the past!_

_Let it go _

_Let it go_

_And I'll rise like a break on dawn!_

I flicked my hands up and my dresses skirt changes and a long lacy, see threw veil with snow flakes on it billowed out behind me.

_Let it go _

_Let it go _

_That perfect girl is gone!_

I started walking towards the crowd, my power swirling all around me.

_And here I stand and all I am nowww_!

_Let the storm rage ONNNNNNNN!_

The cold never bothered me anyway! I said and everyone erupted in applause as I looked over the beautiful dress I had created.

"Thank you!" Someone said and I turned around and gasped.

* * *

**I hope you all liked it and if you're wondering what the singing scene looked like go onto Youtube and put in the search bar - 'Let it go by Idina Menzel' or 'Let it go Frozen' :D**

**I hope you liked and please Review what you thought! :D**

**See you soon my Lovelies! **

**Love Ciara:Dxxx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello my fellow fanfictioners :) I have fantastic news!...My puppy is all better! So I am now going to grace you with Chapter 19 :) YAAAAAA! Anyway as I mentioned in the last chapter, Clary now has some new powers AKA the ice powers (Like Elsa off of 'Frozen' :) If you haven't seen it you're INSANE!) I hope you like and please post your thoughts afterwards! :) ENJOY!**

* * *

I gaped at Sam who is fully healthy...not a scratch on him.

"Y-Y-You're Welcome," I stutter out and he smiles and steps forward and sweeps me into a hug.

I push him away and fix my dress, looking around I spot Aziel walking towards us with an evil grin on his face.

"You promised Aziel and if you brake your promise you'll suffer the wrath of the angels!" I warn him and he nods and bows his head.

"As you wish!" he sneers and I leap at him because I know he's lying. Arms wrap around me and I growl and look over my shoulder at Sam who's face is contorted in agony.

"Why do you side with him when he beats you like you're dirt?" I whisper and can practically feel the waves of sadness rolling off of him.

I struggle in his arms as Aziel comes up to me and grabs my chin in his old, dry fingers.

"Did you really think I would keep my promise?!" he sneers and I reach out and grab his free wrist.

"I warned you!" I whispered and then let my power flow and froze his whole hand and wrist.

Aziel screamed in agony and dropped to the floor, Sam released me and I took a few steps back as he tried to help his screaming father.

"FATHER! What can I do?" he pleaded and I tilted my head as Aziel opened his eyes...they were blood red.

Gasping I retreat and bump into someone...a guard, a Shadowhunter.

I grab his wrist.

"Get me out of here, PLEASE!" I cry and he nods and turns and starts to run and I follow.

Demons part like the red sea for me as I run past, hissing and muttering in demon tongue.

I jumps out of the crowd, a male demon and hisses at me, ichor spraying everywhere.

"Where do you think you're going?" he says and a long snakes tongue slips out of his mouth.

I raise my hands and ice swirls around them.

"Get out of my way!" I yell and thrust a long, jagged piece of ice right threw his heart. He coughs and then falls to the floor, dead.

With sharp pieces of ice surrounding me, I run, threw the door and down the hallway, I can hear the demons chasing me and let out a scream as an arrow whizzes past my ear.

"Okay that enough!" I growl and dig my feet into the ground and skid to a stop. Turning around I spy at the least two hundred demons running towards me.

I raise my hands and two ice streams shoot out of my palms and I make a thick wall of ice that can't be broken with magic.

I turn around and bolt.

"Come on, Come on, Come on!" I mutter as I run around a corner.

My eyes light on a door and I smile.

I throw all my weight against the door and it finally gives.

I run in and slam the door shut but the locks broken so I point a finger at it and ice flows onto the cold metal, locking it solid. But just for safety I freeze the whole door and the hinges.

Walking over to the blacked out window I cup my hands and peer out, trying to get a small- Aha! I see dead willow trees and a long black gravelled road.

I step back and extend my hands and throw everything I have at the window and to my surprise...it brakes.

I ran to the window and stick my head out and try not to gag as the smell of rotting flesh hits me.

I pull back and look around for something to put over my nose and mouth to keep the horrid smell out.

I pull a drawer out and grab a dark blue scarf, tying it around my face and tucking my hair in too.

Breathing in I take a running leap and fly out the window.

I roll when landing because I don't want to hurt myself and jump up and run, my bare feet slapping against the pointy gravel.

I cry out as a piece of the gravel sticks into my foot.

I can't stop now so I keep running when the gravel disappears, looking down I gasp because my ice is spreading out of my feet as they touch the ground.

Smiling I put on a burst of speed when I notice something growling.

I look into the bush and two very blue eyes open and look at me, I scream and lift my skirts and run faster even though I can hear the animal racing after me.

Looking over my shoulder I frown because the wolf is slipping on my ice.

"Hmmmm I wonder?" I say to myself and shrug.

I let go of my skirts and send an ice bolt shooting towards the wolf, it hits its target and the wolf lets out a yelp and falls to the ground and changes.

"I KNEW IT!" I yelled and Sam looked up from the ground and bares his teeth at me.

Shooting him the bird I turn back around and something slams into me.

I look up and shoot a ice bolt at the person.

Aziel.

"GET THE F**K OFF ME!" I scream and shove him off, he smiles and then closes his eyes and black smoke surrounds him.

I try to get a look at whats happening but before I can the black smoke clears and standing in the place of Aziel is a dinosaur like thing.

I scream and run but it catches my ankle and picks me up.

Dangling in mid air was not fun!

I tried to touch it but the thing knew what I was trying to do and roared, sending slobber and snot everywhere.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" I screamed and rage filled me and I started to glow blue, the things eyes widened as I gathered a HUGE ice ball in my hand and then I propelled it at the grotesque.

It roared in agony as ice crawled up its arms and legs and then froze it solid.

A cry echoed threw the forrest.

I looked up as a bull like creature barrelled towards me and my mouth dropped as I realised it was Sam and his eyes were filled sorrow.

I started to run but demons surrounded me, I frozen many of them but they just kept coming.

One of them grabbed me and I tried to change but it put something over my nose and mouth and darkness closed in as I went limp in its arms.

The last thing I heard was someone telling them to put me in my room...

~0~o~0~

Cold metal en-circled my wrists and I opened my eyes and met Sam's sad gaze.

"LET ME GO!" I cried and he walked towards the door.

"I gave you everything!" he said and shook his head.

"NO! You took everything from me!" I screamed and he walked out.

I yanked at the chains and cried out as they cut into my skin.

"PLEASE IS ANYONE THERE?!" I yelled as tears spilled down my cheeks.

"Please!" I cried and closed my eyes but opened them again when I heard footsteps outside.

"Hello?" I whimpered and there was a jiggling in the lock of the door.

I gasped and pulled on the chains, trying to get off the bed.

The door opened a crack and a form slipped in.

He turned around and my mouth dropped.

"Jace?"

* * *

**Cliffhanger :) I know you all hate me right now but it just means the next chapter will be amazing :D**

**Share your thoughts please and review ;)**

**I'll write the next chapter soon my lovelies 3**

**~Ciara:Dxxx**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi everyone! I am so excited for you guys to read this chapter because its chapter 20! WooHoo! Now if you have read TID when Tessa gets rescued by Will something happens and thats what its going to be like in here too but I don't write THOSE type of scenes but I'm gonna give it a go but its not going to be like THAT! So please be nice and tell me what you think afterwards! :) ~C**

* * *

I cried out and tried to get to Jace but the chains kept me on the bed.

"Jace! Please help me!" I cried and he ran over, dropping all his stuff on the floor and grabbing his stele.

"Hold still!" he said and drew an unlocking rune on the lock.

It opened and Jace got the chains off of my shredded wrist.

I jumped into his arms and he hugged me to him, almost crushing me with the force of the hug.

"I'm so sorry Jace! Sam kidnapped me and said he had you and if I didn't marry him he'd kill you!" I cried, tears running down my face.

"Shhhh! Its ok I'm here now and I'm gonna get you out of here, I promise!" he said and wiped away the tears that streaked my face.

We locked gazes and went absolutely silent.

I looked into his grief filled eyes and then I was kissing him, never wanting to be alone again, never wanting to be separated from him...because I loved him.

He laid me down on the bed gently, never breaking the kiss.

I pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"I Love You!" I said and he smiled and I saw that he truly loved me.

"I Love You too!" he said and kissed me again.

I crushed myself to him and he me. It felt so good to finally let go and love like I used to.

Eventually our cloths disappeared and we explored every inch of one another.

"Clary! I've never loved someone as I love you!" Jace cried and I smiled as a single tear ran down my cheek and he wiped it away.

"I feel the same way!" I said and he smiled.

Finally we could have each other and now I could protect him in a way only a true love can protect you! I was his and he was mine! Finally together and never to part!

* * *

I woke and smiled as memories of last night filled my mind.

"Well, well! And I thought it would never happen!" a deep voice said.

My head whipped over to the voice and I clutched the covers as I saw a man with black/blue hair and a silver tux and he was covered in...glitter.

Jace sat up and looked at the man.

"Magnus, its good to see you my friend!" he said and I eyes the man who I noticed had cat slit eyes.

"Warlock," I whispered and his gaze landed on me and he smiled and nodded.

"Shadowhunters crowd the building and we are ready for a fight!" he said to Jace and he nodded.

I noticed something in the warlocks hand, a duffel bag.

He chucked it to Jace.

"Get ready!" he ordered and Jace nodded and looked at me.

"We couldn't find any of your gear, I'm sorry," he said and I waved him off.

"I have something better!" I said and looked at Magnus.

"Turn around or I'll shoot you with ice!" I warned and he smiled but did as I said and turned his back to us.

I got out of bed and grabbed my green floor length dress and a pair of ballet flats.

I pulled on the dress and slipped into the flats and turned around to Jace who was staring at me.

"You look beautiful!" He said and I smiled and leaned in and kissed him, gently.

"Come now love birds, its time to go!" Magnus said and I gave him a look but he ignored me.

We walked towards the door and Magnus nodded and opened it, stepping out.

"The only way out is to our secret door in the basement!" he said and I nodded.

"We have to go to the kitchen first," I said and he looked at me funny.

I shrugged, "I have shadowhunter friends here."

He nodded, "Right!" and we started to run, me leading the way.

When we got to the kitchen I opened the door a crack and we slipped in, all the ladies looked up and gaped at us.

"Shhhh!" I said and they nodded.

"Does anyone know where Aline is?" I asked and at the back of the room Aline stood up and ran towards me.

I enveloped her in a hug and leaned closer to her ear.

"We're getting out of here!" I said and she nodded and turned towards the ladies.

"Everyone we're getting out of here and we can go back to out families!" she whisper/yelled and everyone let out a silent cheer.

They all chucked down there aprons and we got into two lines.

I opened the door and my eyes widened as I took in Sam who's mouth went agape.

"F**k me!" I growled and shot ice shards towards him, he was to shocked to move and they hit him and threw him against the wall.

I walked up to him and froze ice around his body so that he couldn't shift or move.

"This is what you get for kidnapping me!" I said and slapped him hard across the face.

I made the ice spread up across his mouth and he struggled but couldn't get out.

"Good-bye Sam!" I said and we all ran.

I looked at Jace who looked shocked.

"It seems you have acquired some new powers," he said and I smiled and nodded.

We ran and ran and finally when we got to the attic we were all running on exhilaration.

Magnus stood next to me we readied out magic just in case.

I nodded and Magnus threw open the door and we both shot our magic out at the person standing in front of us.

He cried out and we put our hands down as he fell to the ground.

I smiled at Magnus and we bumped fists.

Walking in we turned the corner and Seraph blades were pressed to out necks.

I looked up at Alec and a smiled broke across my face and he pulled his Seraph blade back and en-circled me in a warm hug.

"Oh Clary! We have missed you!" He said.

He pulled back and someone cleared there throat, I stepped aside and Magnus smiled.

swept each other into a kiss.

I looked at Jace and he smiled and nodded.

I walked over to him and he kissed my head.

"Clary?" asked a voice that I loved so much.

I turned and smiled as Maryse swept me into a warm hug.

"Oh Hun! You have no idea how much I've missed you!" she said and I smiled and hugged her back.

I heard a noise and pulled away from Maryse as all the Shadowhunters went silent.

"There's something in here!" said a voice and my eyes widened as I recognised the voice of a demon who had screamed at the ceremony.

I readied my magic and so did Magnus.

Two shadows appeared as the demons walked down the stairs.

Then all of a sudden demons pilled down stairs and everyone screamed.

Magnus and I shot many of them but they just kept coming, a flash of red passed me and hit Magnus who dropped to the ground writhing in pain.

"MAGNUS!" I cried and dropped down beside him, he had a large sizzling cut on his stomach and it looked bad.

"NO!" I cried and anger swelled inside of me.

I stood up and noticed my hands glowing blue.

"YOU SONS OF A BI**H! IF YOU'VE HURT HIM I'LL KILL YOU!" I screamed and then I gathered a huge ball of ice power in my hands and threw it at the demons, there was a flash of blue and we all looked away.

I opened my eyes and looked up and clenched my jaw in happiness.

They were all frozen.

"There dead!" I said and everyone cheered.

I didn't even feel drained and thats good.

"Magnus!" Alec cried and dropped down next to his injured form.

I kneeled down next to him and he looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Can you help him?" he whispered and I looked at Magnus who would die if he wasn't healed pronto.

"I can try!" I said and he nodded.

I stood up.

"Alec I'm gonna have to ask you to stand back!" I said and he stood up and moved back. " He said quietly and kissed my cheek.

I splayed my fingers over Magnus's wound and let out a deep breath.

"Magnus this is for you! You deserve to LIVE!" I said and let my power run threw him and heal his injuries.

I sat back as my power flowed back into me and watched Magnus, hoping it was enough.

His eyes fluttered and he opened them and smiled up at me.

"Oh Magnus!" I said and wrapped him in a hug.

"Thank you Clary," he whispered and stood up looking vibrant and healthy.

I hadn't just healed him I had recharged his power too.

"We must go!" I said and we all pilled out the door and what met us wasn't pretty.

I clutched onto Jace and he growled.

"Oh No!" I whispered...

* * *

**Hope you like it and please review what you thought!**

**I'll update soon my Lovelies! **

**Love Ciara:Dxxx**


End file.
